


A world divided.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Banishment, Clashingtale, Conflict, Death, Discrimination, Emotionless, Fantasy, Fighting, Fights, Hatred, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Suspense, War, clashing sides, soul, soulless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: Enter the world of Clashingtale where monsters have been divided into two groups that are enemies to each other. Papyrus and Sans find themselves on opposite sides as they are both in different groups. Papyrus knows that his brother isn't the same anymore after what had happened, though he misses him greatly. Can the conflict between the groups be resolved? Or will one side be destroyed?
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Grillby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter one:

Today in Clashingtale has been blessed with good weather.

Papyrus finishes up work still feeling the divide deep within himself. He tries to focus on what he's doing. He changes from formal waiter wear to his normal clothes. He has on a black t-shirt, a red scarf around his neck, slightly dark pants, red elbow length gloves, and ankle high red boots with black bottoms. He likes his outfit glad that monsters had avoided being sent underground. He knows that living apart from humans is still a bit of isolation, though he is at least happy that it's on the surface. 

"Are you sure you don't want to come along for family day?" Grillby questions his waiter helper giving a concerned look. "I mean you don't have any family to visit. We wouldn't mind having you over." He gets the others payment for his work done. 

"I'm sure. Time has passed since it happened. I'll be okay." Papyrus gently waves it off. His smile on his face small though clearly seen. "Well Grillby thanks for another great day at work. See you tomorrow." He waves at the fire monster, after gently taking the money, who waves back in return. He heads home for now and enters his house. He turns on the light tossing his keys to the side table. He pauses to turn to look at the side table. His interest is on the drawer. He starts to reach for it only to pull back hesitantly. He lets out a heavy breath and opens the drawer. He moves his hand from the small wooden round knob to the item inside. He looks at the photo as he brings it out of its hiding spot.

The picture holds the image of Papyrus with a shorter skeleton.

Papyrus moves his finger to gently brush his thumb against the shorter ones face. He wipes his eyes the moment a tear drops down onto the picture.

In the meantime someone is moving with caution in the woods. Pausing after coming across a cliff spot with rock under it. This someone moves the rock and pushes open a door. Glad that only those with the magic of the Queen can see and open this door. Heading down the cave walkway as the door shuts. 

The cave walkway is lit with crystals that were glowing before they made their home here. The cave even extends to different directions. 

Though the one who just came inside keeps going. Only taking the set of turns needed for the destination.

The room is pretty okay in size. It has lots of crystals around. It has a throne carved from the wall, and some other tunnels around. 

Sitting on the throne is the Queen as made clear by her crown. She is a light grey moth monster with aqua green wings that have a torn look. She can't fly with her wings because they were ripped in half. Her wings being what was used to decide upon how the group will show what group they're from; with sown on torn looking wings that look like hers. Her body is covered in soft fur that she uses to rub against her subjects. She does so in a motherly and comforting manner, and it has become normal for the rest to nuzzle or rub against each other. She doesn't mind and sees it as a way of helping in bonding. She wears a long dark trench coat mainly outside. Though she is willing to leave the coat behind inside of their home. Her other clothes consist of a black tank top, her tank top covering her slightly small fur covered breasts, black pants, and dark brown Ugg boots. Her crown is made of dark blue crystals. Her crown has long crystals with pointed tops, on either side are crystals that are smaller crystals, and the crystals repeat this pattern until the crown is complete. Her antennas poke through from the hole in the middle of the crown. She opens her eyes that are mainly one colour, black and green noticeable ovals that move to show where she's looking. She looks upon the one who approaches her. "Ah Sans. It is good to see you. I can assume that you have good news for me?" She questions watching Sans intently. She does have others nearby just in case something does happen. 

Though they all look to be relaxed at the moment since they trust how things are right now. They are ready to spring into action if it comes to it. Even when they seem to be relaxing. 

Sans bows at waist moving his left foot back a bit. He then raises, his foot moving back to position so he can stand, and looks to his Queen. "I have brought good news my Queen." His face mimicking a happy expression. He really thinks communicating with them was a wonderful idea, especially since they can't feel emotions thus mimicking them for communication. He has on a dark grey t-shirt, that only pokes out where the zipper isn't closed, peacock blue zip up hoodie with white fuzz all along the edge of the hood, the sown on torn looking wings that all Soulless monsters have on their clothes to look like it's their wings, dark blue pants, that go down to where his black ankle boots with no heel is, and his pants cover the part from the ankle up. He keeps the hood of his hoodie pulled up on his head. He just likes it that way. His eye sockets seem like they have bags under them. His eyes are slightly large emerald green ovals, with slit pupil like in the middle. 

Others can read the mimicked emotions and act accordingly, or just know that something went wrong. In which if something went wrong at least one other will rub their bodies, and nuzzle their heads, against the one to help communicate as well as mimic comfort. They do this in ways that are not sexual and almost in the manner a cat would. 

Sans brings his hands to chest height. His hands almost look like he's holding an invisible ball. And from his chest comes a red light like magic that forms into a ball; that floats between his hands. "I am here to give you this magic I drained. It is good to know that our dear Queen will be well fed. And have plenty of magic." He doesn't add that the magic is stolen from others as it is pretty obvious to them. 

"Oh Sans." The Queen climbs down and goes over to Sans who watches her approach. She stops to stand just a little in front of him, as their eyes meet as best as they can. She stands on her two legs, and reaches out with her two arms to take the ball of magic from Sans. "You don't need to go through such speeches. I am grateful for you all working hard to feed me as well as yourselves. To keep our magic up so we can use it. I trust you and your skills. Just make sure to take care of yourself as well." She knows how important it is for her to get magic because of being linked to them all. She had to do something when they lost their souls after all. So she used the last little bit of magic she had before it slipped away. 

With the link established they all have barely enough magic to survive. They have been forced to eat magic from Soul monsters, who had banished them after their souls were taken, to actually gain magic to use. Since their base magic came from their Queen their attacks, and abilities, have all changed to what she can do. Thus their eyes like Sans's reflect that with the green colour they are now. 

Sans nods to this, also in a way to confirm he has been taking care of himself, only to watch her suck the ball of magic into her mouth. 

It almost looks like she is just drinking the contents from a hole in an invisible barrier. 

She finishes once it's all gone. "Thank you so much." She nuzzles his cheek which he returns. Her thoughts at peace knowing that he is taking care of himself too. She would have made him eat if he wasn't. She does take care of those under her rule after all, even though they also take care of themselves.

"It's no problem your majesty. I'm glad to help you stay fed." Sans assures her as she pulls away.

"Why don't you go get some rest? I'd say you earned it." 

Sans nods to this and heads off leaving the Queen to do whatever she wants or needs to do. He floats through the tunnels since he has the ability, thanks to how the Queen used to be able to fly. He heads to the sleeping area where he finds some already sleeping. 

The sleeping area is covered in a soft purple goo they can create. For the Soulless they can climb all over it and create it. For Soul they find it sticky and get stuck if they touch it. It does create an almost soft jello like bed for the group in the sleeping area. It is partially see through unless it is heavily layered. The more layers the less partially see through it is.

Sans lets himself go down landing on the substance. He decides to curl up on a spot where he isn't touching anyone else. He doesn't feel like cuddling up to another member of the group to sleep right now. He won't mind if another joins and does snuggle up to him though. 

It's how things can go here. 

Sans closes his eyes allowing himself to drift off into sleep. 

"Please don't go. It doesn't have to be this way." A voice in Sanss dream speaks to him. "We can fix this. We can get your soul back. Just don't go." The voice then fades away, as things go to the Soulless group being lead by their Queen to find a new home. 

The Queen has already connected them by magic at this point though they're weak. Since their magic is low when only having the magic from the connection to the Queen. 

Dream Sans glances around wondering if they'll find their new home soon. He knows that everyone else has been pushing themselves too, he just wants to rest. He turns to look to their Queen. 

She tries to remain tall and confident looking for her group. And though none of them can feel any emotions, looking at her is like a piece of hope in the darkness. After walking for awhile she comes to a stop with the others doing the same. "Well rest here for tonight." She informs them looking over the tired group. She can see the darkness of night starting to take over. "Well press on in the morning. Curl up together for warmth. It might be a chilly night." 

The group find some spots close together where they curl up. 

Dream Sans looks to the Queen noticing her checking the area. He glances around yet not seeing anything. He turns back to the Queen only to see her investigating berries on a bush. 

The Queen tastes a berry then she tears off some branches. She brings it over the the group. "I know it's not much. But we should try to eat." She clearly can't tell if them eating will give them more magic since their souls are gone. She does seem to be deciding that it is worth a try. She hands out berries to those who are still awake.

Dream Sans tries some of the berries and settles back down for sleep. He closes his eyes as his tiredness takes him away to sleep. 

The next day the group is moving again. They have been going on for quite awhile. 

The Queen pauses for a moment and glances around. She swears that something just feels right about this spot. She turns as her subjects pause as well.

Anyone can see that they are weak from really low magic levels. And tired. Not even having those berries seem to have helped in anyway. 

"We will build our home here." The Queen informs them. Her eye catching a cave entrance. "Our home will be inside the cave. Our place to call home. After all we have work to do. I will teach you all what I know. And in order to survive well have to take magic from others. They've left us without a choice if we want to live." 

Sans blinks awake from his dream. He raises his head and glances around the sleeping area. He notices some monsters left while others came to join those sleeping. He thinks about how they have found that without their souls magic can substitute for food. He thinks that it is good that it can be used as both to raise their magic levels as well as get rid of hunger. He knows that they are all monsters who are beings of magic after all. He knows it's easier that they don't have to find a balance of getting both magic and food. He gets up and floats upwards. Trying to not disturb the others. He floats out and heads to talk with some of the others. He might go out with a patrol to look for enemies. 

Papyrus sits staring up at the sky. His face is somber as he does this. "Why did things have to be this way?" He questions no one as of hoping that life would come to explain. "Did I do something wrong? Did I do something to cause this to happen?" His head tilts down as his questions are met with silence. "I wonder if he'd still be here if I had made better decisions."


	2. Chapter two:

It's been a few days so Sans has set out in search for magic to take. He crouches low in the tall grass eyeing a demon looking monster, red with horns and tail, and a cute fluffy brown bunny monster. He hasn't seen anyone else around. So he's hoping that one of them will leave. He doesn't want to get too close to the city if he can. 

"Man can you imagine if we end up running into a soulless?" The demon looking monster questions slightly glancing around almost nervously. He doesn't see Sans in his search around the area from where he is standing. He turns his attention back to the bunny when she speaks.

"Oh come on. Those creatures? I'd kill them before they could even get to me!" The bunny boasts standing tall with a wide smile on her face. Her fluffy soft chest that pokes out of her tank top is puffed out in confidence. "They are not monsters. They're weak. With a soul we are strong. So much better than them. We the Souls are the true monster race. Those Soulless creatures got what they deserved for dragging down the true monster race."

Sans holds back a huff as he listens to this. He slightly rolls his eyes thinking that it's a typical Soul monster. He slightly shifts to raise himself by the smallest bit when the demon monster starts to head towards the city. 

"Well I think we should be getting back. You have a flower shop to go to. And I should probably see how my older brother is doing at the restaurant." The demon monster suggests as he turns to his female companion, who flashes a smile. He finds himself smiling back with a slight blush on his cheeks. 

"I'll go in a bit. I just want to collect some wild flowers for the shop." The bunny monster gets a basket out of her inventory. She is still smiling as she glances around for where to start. She does pause and turn to the other as he looks worried. "And don't give me the will you be okay out here stuff. I'll be fine. I'm strong enough to handle myself on my own." 

"Well... If you're really sure about that." The demon monster nods his head softly. He turns away so Sans can't see his face. "I'll meet you back in the city later Jennifer." He heads off into the city and his pace quickens as if an idea has come to his mind.

Turning his attention away from the demon monster Sans instead focuses on the bunny. He sees her crouch down picking some colorful flowers while humming a happy tune. He closes his eyes and concentrates on the image of the demon monster. He uses the magic within himself to make himself look, and sound, like that monster. His illusion transformation happens as a circle of purple fire seems to surround him, then it flashes upwards disappearing just above him. He grabs some blue flowers that look a little like Calla flowers. He stands up relieved that Jennifer has her back to him. He wasn't caught putting up the illusion. He approaches letting a rock crunch under his foot. 

Jennifer slightly jumps and turns gaining a confused look upon her face. "I thought you left already Matthew." She mentions as she starts to listen for signs of anyone else being around. 

"I was heading back." Sans tells Jennifer then looks down to the flowers. "However on the way I saw these. I couldn't find anymore though I still thought that you'd like them." He lowers the flowers to show her. He can tell that she can even see how the blue fades to a light blue like white at the base. 

"They're lovely!" Jennifer takes the flowers from Sans. She smells them before putting them into her basket. Her face having lit up from seeing the wonderful flowers. "It's too bad you didn't find more."

With her at ease with Sans he knows that he needs to move in quick. Before he does something that the real Matthew wouldn't do. He doesn't want to tip Jennifer off to what's going on. He crouches slightly as she talks about various flowers. He is about to pounce when she turns around.

"I don't know what I'd do without my precious baby's breath collection. They're so cute." Jennifer looks to Sans pausing as she sees the other is crouched. "Matthew?" She is unable to get out anymore as Sans opens his mouth. She is silenced by the strong and sharp feeling within. Her eyes widen as her soul is forced to summon in front of her chest. She can feel the magic being sucked out of her soul. She swears that it feels like her entire being is being sucked through a hole. She can even see the flow of her pink magic going to the other. She should have known. She should have seen through that pathetic disguise trick. She can't stop her magic from escaping. Her whole body feels frozen in place. Her vision finally goes black.

Sans is sucking the magic straight into his mouth and down to inside of himself. He finds the magic stopping and closes his moth. He watches her eyes close as she turns to dust while falling. He turns away from the scene and uses his magic to get rid of the illusion. Basically the same way as when he used his magic to put on the illusion. He focuses on letting the illusion disappear instead this time. He opens his eyes back to being his usual self. He raises a hand and places it on the hole in the shape of a soul on his chest; one that doesn't go through the clothes at all. He is well aware that this is because of the lack of soul leaving a hole behind. He finds that it is seen when the missing soul is attempted to be summoned, and when he takes away magic from others. He supposes the magic manages to cover it when not being active, active in a way that used to be a task the soul might have done or helped with. He glances to the sky then floats upwards. He looks around as he rises higher by his own choice. He spots a royal guard member walking along a path close by where he was. 

The armor appears to be that of Undynes. She has a black eye patch with a white upside down heart meant to represent soul monsters. Her eye having been lost in a battle as a child. She allows some of her hair to hang down on the side of her eye patch. She keeps the rest of her hair in a ponytail. She wears a suit of dark grey armour when on duty. Her armour is a metal torso piece, separate tight metal arms and leg pieces that are split into two parts to allow movement, her hands get dark chain gloves, her feet are covered by a shoe shaped metal, and her helmet covers her head and neck well while still allowing movement. Her face part of the helmet only covers her forehead, cheeks and side parts of her face. She turns though by now Sans is high enough in the air that she doesn't see him. She has killed a few Soulless monsters, and there's no question that she would have done the same to Sans if she had seen him. 

Sans figures he must have been closer to the city than he thought. Though he does wonder if the royal guard expanded their patrol areas. He turns to look around at the sky as he heads for where the clouds are. He'll worry about the royal guard soon enough. He makes it to above the clouds and goes to hover right over one. He crouches letting his hand dip down so his fingers go through the clouds. 

The cloud feels almost like the mist from the end from a strong hose spray, mixed with the smoke that dry ice can create. Leaving his fingers a little damp as he pulls them away.

Sans heads off floating towards the city as though he had real wings. His eyes scan the ground below him. He looks out for the royal guard and happens to notice more. He can tell that they're all outside of where they were patrolling before. He must warn the Queen and spread the news. He heads back to their home and a female grey cat monster, with a black tank top that has the same wings as Sanss hoodie on it, approaches. 

Her paws that are her feet have pink pads, and usually don't have shoes or socks over them. Her jean like knee length shorts add some nice blue color while still being darker. She doesn't even need to ask about how his outing was for him to let her know.

Sans mimics the emotional look of worry. He can see the mimic of confused worry appearing on her face. He then feels someone rub up against him. He turns to see a male froggit being the one to do so. 

The froggit is wearing a dark green crop top in order to have the wings; like how Sans has them. He keeps up his rubbing against the skeletons body. 

Sans nuzzles the froggits head in which it is returned. He figures that the other saw the mimicked look and came over to try to help. "I need to speak with the Queen." He raises his head turning to the female monster. "Micha I need you to help spread the word." His words have froggit pause while still pressing against him. He continues on though knowing how urgent this is, as the changes could mean someone dies. "The royal guard has changed their patrol areas. So we need fo be careful about that."

Micha, the female cat monster, nods her head in understanding. She heads off to spread the word realizing how important this news is. 

Froggit shifts away to let Sans go so he can talk to the Queen. 

Sans heads off going straight to where the Queens throne is. He arrives to find her speaking with two other members of their group. 

A water monster with a green dress to go with her blue body. Her shoes are black sandals as if she was going to go to the beach. Her eyes are a lavender purple color and a line for a mouth. Her mouth looks like darker water when open. 

The second being a mouse monster as he stands with a hunched figure. He has on a black vest that isn't done up, no shirt, and black sweat pants. His tail swishing side to side slightly as he listens to the Queen. 

Both of them have the wings on their clothes the same way that the rest of the Soulless have. 

"That's why I'm sending you two. I doubt that we'll be able to keep avoiding this for too much longer. Please try to not get caught." The Queen is mimicking the look of worry. She also appears as though she is thinking something over. 

"Don't worry our dear Queen. Well get what we need and get away. We promise." The mouse's words allows the Queen to let her mimicked worry fade. She turns as Sans steps closer and the other two also turn. "Sans." She greets with a warm tone as expected from her. "How can I help you? Did something happen?"

"I just wanted to let you know that the royal guard has changed their patrolling area. Micha is telling everyone. I just know you need to know." Sans explains and he goes quiet as the Queen nods softly. He sees her stop the nod so she kid looking down at the ground. 

"I see. Yes this can be quite the issue. The royal guards presence that's getting too close too fast." The Queen sighs softly though raises her head to stand tall. She truly looks like a leader with the stance that is showing. "Sans, I need you to investigate the new patterns and areas. We will have to adjust our area accordingly. Aqua and Thunder here have another mission. Would you mind listening just in case something happens? They'll be by the city after all."

Sans wonders why the Queen is sending two close to the city. He pushes those wondering thoughts away, as he reminds himself that she is the Queen.

And the Queen knows what she is doing. She has been the best leader that they could have ever asked for. She truly deserves his trust in whatever she happens to be up to.

"Ok. I'll do my best while taking notes of royal guard patrols." Sans confirms as he stands there trying to look confident in whatever she has going on. He won't let her down and he will get the information that he needs to get. He just wonders if his mission will be interrupted or not. He thinks that he could gather more information without any interruptions. "You can count on me."

"Thank you Sans." The Queen gives them all good luck nuzzles. She steps back to watch as the three head off floating after each other. She walks slightly wishing she could still fly. She checks on the rooms making sure that everyone is doing alright. 

............. 

A tall skeleton comes out of the main labatory and looks up at the sky. He is wearing a red and black plaid quarter sleeved shirt, black pants, white lab coat reaching his knees, holes in the palms of his hands, and black knee high no heel boots. He breathes out as he just stares at the sky for a few moments. "I wonder where they are now." He admits softly to himself as he seems to be asking nobody. He closes his eyes for a moment before opening them again. His eyes are round, with a black scar going from the top of his right eye making the top droop to half open, he has a black scar under his left eye connecting the bottom of his eye to his mouth, and his eye lights are white ovals. His mouth is a line and when he opens it there is just black. "What life might have looked like if such traitors didn't exist. Well whatever. Hopefully after this meeting we'll finally be able to get rid of the traitors. Once and for all." He keeps the last two sentences a little quiet though he doesn't see anyone around. He stuffs his hands into his lab coats pockets. He keeps his head held high. He walks on with his head held high. Heading to go to his meeting with Asgore. 

In the meantime Papyrus is standing outside of his home and stares at the ground. His eyes are heavy with sorrow. "I miss you so much." His whispers to himself. 

A few quiet fire crackles happen as a fire monster watches Papyrus. Truly feeling sorry for the other. Doubting that he can understand the pain the other is in. He heads over to the other, who is so lost in his thoughts he doesn't notice.


	3. Chapter three:

"Hey."

Papyrus jumps and turns to see the fire monster standing next to him. He relaxes a bit at seeing the other standing there. 

"Sorry if I scared you." The fire monster tells the skeleton keeping his golden eyes on the other. "I noticed you were pretty down Papyrus. Thinking about him again aren't you?"

"I am." Papyrus admits and turns to look to the sky. His gaze longing and wishful as he thinks about his brother. He can still remember his last interaction with his shorter brother clearly. "Grillby, you've become the father figure I lack ever since what happened that day." He begins as his gaze continues to remain upon the sky. He tries to pull his mind away from the memories of his brother to try to be with Grillby in that very moment. "And I'm grateful for that. It's just I miss him more than you could ever know." He closes his eyes letting out a sigh. His mind flashing though more of the times that he had with the one he now misses. His soul aching at those memories playing inside of his head. He swears that the soul ache is a bit painful in his chest and is heavy feeling. He tries to hold back tears from the flood of negative feeling emotions.

"Papyrus... I know that we both know that the past can't be changed no matter what we do." Grillby closes his eyes briefly before opening them, just a little before Papyrus does. "Do you hold any hate over what happened?"

Papyrus is silent for a few long moments. His gaze turns to Grillby almost slowly. He lets their eyes meet as they stare at each other. "To be honest. I regret the days leading up to what happened. I often wonder what I could have done differently to prevent this. If there was some step I could take. Then maybe he would be here with me. Not exiled with the rest of them."

Grillby brings a hand to rest upon Papyruss shoulder in a move to comfort him. "I doubt that there was anything that you could have done, to stop this from happening. Why don't you come work today and get your mind off of Sans for awhile."

"Okay." Papyruss response is reluctant and almost sounds defeated. His mouth almost doesn't seem to be able to smile. He follows Grillby to the others restaurant that is mixed with a bar. His head down in sad wishful thinking for his brother to be here with him.

……………..

Sans goes down to land on a spot after Undyne has moved on. He tries to remain quiet as he looks around the area. He wants to see if they're putting anything down. He could find a camera or a marker that could be used. He jumps back when suddenly a spear flies at him. He turns and sees Undyne emerge into view as the two face each other. He tenses getting ready for a battle as Undyne summons another spear in her hand. 

Undyne glares heavily at Sans with hate flashing in her eyes. "Just stay still and we can end this quickly Soulless." She throws another spear at Sans who floats upwards to dodge it. "I will avenge those you have taken out." She flicks her hand upwards shooting spears upwards at Sans who knows that it won't be easy to get away from this. 

Sans summons some magic and fires a purple beam of magic at the spears. He manages to cause them to disappear so he turns his attention to Undyne. He should immobilize her and get away. He then wonders if he should take out Undyne. He however has doubts since he probably shouldn't take out the captain without the Queens agreement. He flies downwards, as Undyne prepares to strike him with a spear in her hand. He lets the purple goo form in his mouth. He can let it create when he uses magic around his hands, though he has chosen to let it appear in his mouth. He does it with his mouth to use it quickly. He saves using his hands when doing more than just quick work. He spits it out causing it to land on Undynes arms.

Undyne tries to fight against the substance that has restricted her movements.

Sans moves around her and spits more goo onto her feet before quickly flying away. He tries to get away from the area. He has to get to the Queen.

"Don't think that you'll win Soulless!" Undyne calls as Sans just keeps going. She works on trying to get free from the substance. She doubts shell be able to track Sans down since he's floating. She will just need to get out of this substance then go from there. 

Sans makes a turn after he has already gotten a good distance away. He really should go back to keep an eye out for Aqua and Thunder. He puts on the disguise of a white bunny monster and heads towards the city. He does keep a distance though is also alert. He pretends to be checking out the nature while he waits. He knows that if Aqua and Thunder head back, and don't see him, the Queen will send someone. 

To a Soulless every member is important. Knowing that standing together makes them stronger. So every member counts. 

Undyne in the meantime has managed to break the goo enough to move. She still finds that it is stubborn and sticky. She turns as Greater dog in his medieval looking black armor races towards her. She supposed that he had caught scent of the goo, thus came running to check things out. "I'm okay." She assures him shifting as he tears at the goo around her feet. "That Soulless only did some quick shots so I couldn't follow him." Her head turns as she glances in the direction that the other had flown off to. "We will have to keep our guard up. We don't know what they're planning to do." 

Greater dog makes a sound of agreement to this after managing to free Undyne. 

The two head off for now knowing that there isn’t much else that they can do.


	4. Chapter four:

Sans notices two monsters heading away from the city. He heads over to them changing to his actual form. He mimics a questioning, slightly concerned, look at the mimicked emotions he sees. 

"We'll explain on the way." Aqua promises softly then the two lead Sans to float upwards into the sky. 

The three of them start heading towards the location of where their hidden castle is. All above the clouds as they know it'll be easier. 

Easier to get there safely and to be able to talk along the way.

"I spotted that skeleton who helped in us being banished without souls." Aqua begins explaining as Sans listens. "He is acting all high and mighty. But we did overhear that he is hoping after a meeting... Well that they'll finally get rid of us once and for all."

"We tried to follow him to the meeting. But even in disguise we were refused entry." Thunder adds as Sans turns when hearing the other speak. 

"I see." Sans frowns in worry at hearing this. He looks away looking down at the ground that they are passing by. "That doesn't sound good. Maybe that's why they started expanding the area with royal guards. They are definitely planning something."

"I agree. We should probably strike before they strike us." Aqua agrees with a nod.

"That's up for the Queen to decide." Sans reminds the two then they head down going into the entrance of their home. 

They move past curious members, not yet communicating how things went. They make it to the throne room, and bow in a horizontal line before their Queen. 

"Rise." The Queen commands in which the three stabs. "Speak. What news have you brought me?" She questions watching the three. Her gaze soft yet mimicking a serious look. She knows in her mind that this is serious business.

"We do have urgent news." Aqua speaks up taking a step or two forward. She keeps her eyes on the Queen knowing that she is safe here. "Your majesty we followed one of those that banished us. We could only go so far before we weren't allowed entry. He said that he hoped after the meeting, that they'll be done with us for good. To put it in a slightly nicer way." She mimics an expression of anger to show how bad the actual words heard were. She changes her expression back to regular emotionless in order to continue. "After that we knew that we had to come tell you. Plus staying for who knows how long there... Well we could have been in real trouble." She wiggles her body to try to mimic a shiver going through her. She does a pretty decent mimic of it as well. "Magic running out." She can remember that if their magic levels get too low then they're vulnerable. She knows that it means their disguise will disappear, among other magical problems including weakened attacks, barely being able to take magic making it much slower, however luckily the ability fly will still be stand even on low magic. "Or being found suspicious. Waiting around an area for too long. Switching disguises would take more magic than staying in one single one." She stops talking the moment that their beloved Queen speaks.

"It is alright Aqua." The Queen assures her. She also watches Thunder rub his body against Aquas, also nuzzling his head against her cheek, both following the way the group does it by keeping it non sexual. She can also see the movements of reception from Aqua. She doesn't mind that it isn't herself doing it, as she knows that the whole group needs each other along with their ruler. She believes that it helps to keep the reminder of the bond that they all share; Even without their souls including her own bonds are needed. She is really glad that she was luckily able to help them magically in their time of need. She also knows that even if they don't rub against each other they're still bonded that way. She just partially wishes that it didn't mean she has to be even more careful. If she does then as the one who established the magic sharing link it would be broken. Her subjects would be unable to use the magic in them, on top of the magic they've stolen possibly negatively affecting them too. She'll do what she has to for her subjects to continue onward. She knows in her mind that when she had her soul she did genuinely care about them. She doesn't see any reason to stop even if she and her subjects can no longer feel emotions. "You and Thunder did very well. At least it's possible that this is one of the reasons for the royal guard expanding."

"What would you like us to do your majesty?" Sans speaks up softly tilting his head. He watches the Queen wondering if he can guess what she's thinking. He keeps note of her body language not really yielding any clues. He listens intently when she speaks once more. 

"I have some planning to do. Sans I want you to spread the news of what you saw. Tell everyone to stay away from the area where the royal guard are. We don't want to lose anyone. Other than that no one is to leave unless they need to get magic. Or go on patrols to keep the area safe. Now you may all leave. Give me some time to come up with a plan."

The three nod in understanding, Aqua and Thunder having stopped the rubbing to listen too, then they leave the room. They split up to spread the word that they need to spread. 

The Queen glances down trying to think of what move they should do next. She cant be certain what the city of Ebott plans to do to take them down. She is aware that she will need to react swiftly. She wonders if she can come up with a plan, before the Soul monsters start their plan. 

Around the evening Papyrus spends a little time in the market. He that he has an hour before it closes. He can see all sorts of creative expressions, like paintings, drawings, books, jewelry, electronics, and other things. He looks to a painting of a beautiful bouquet of flowers. He is at a shop tent by the end of the market. Out of the corner of his eye he happens to catch a glimpse of someone... Someone familiar. He turns away from the painting confirming that he knows the other. He hurries away chasing after the other who turns a corner before pausing. He skids to a stop as said other turns to look at him.

The two of them are now standing in the middle of a street with no one visibly around. 

"Gaster." Papyrus greets the lab coat wearing monster. 

"Ah. Young Papyrus." Gaster greets in return with a smile coming to his face. "What a great day we're having." Before he can say anymore Papyrus interrupts him.

"You took away my brother!"

Gasters smile fades as he blinks slightly at the statement. He can hear the rage and hurt held within those words. He feels perplexed that the other would hate him for what he had done. "Papyrus. I just helped Asgore banish away those traitors." His words cause Papyruss hands to clench into fists, which don't go unnoticed. "Your brother made his choice. He made his choice to leave you. He decided to go with those traitors than stay to be loyal to king Asgore. If you're looking for someone to blame then blame your brother." He takes a step closer to Papyrus as the other doesn't flinch. "I did everyone a favour with what I did. Unless you're working with those horrible traitors Soulless monsters, then you should be thanking me for the fact that I exposed that he was corrupt." He then turns and walks off muttering about he has somewhere he needs to be. He doesn't leave out how he wishes he could stay to hear the thanks for what he did. 

Papyrus stands there for a long moment. His hands clenched into fists as he watches Gaster walk away. He finally turns away with tears on the corner of his eyes. He heads back towards the market pausing just outside of it. He had paused as a hand came to be on his shoulder.

"Hey. What's the matter?"

Papyrus turns to look at Undyne who is standing behind him. His eyes glance away as he tries to stop his tears from coming. "I miss him. And I just can't move past this. Am I so bad that my own brother really would just leave me?"

Undyne gives a worried yet sympathetic smile and hugs Papyrus close. She is careful to not crush him. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm sure that he had no other choice. So that's why he left. He was shown to be a part of the enemy and had his soul removed. It wouldn't be easy to try to come back after that public display." She pauses for a moment before continuing. "Maybe you'd feel a little better if you said his name more." She suggests coming to the idea as she thinks it over a little. 

"Undyne please." Papyrus rubs his upper arm with his now unclenched opposite hand. "It's so hard to say it. To say his name." He closes his eyes with a heavy broken hearted sigh. "I can't recall all that much about our parents. Blurry faces and distant voices. How I was carried away as humans took them down. The main family I've ever known is my brother. He raised me as best as he could. Monsters were helpful as they felt sorry for us. We were even given an apartment to live in. Though when enough money was saved we moved to where I am now. I just don't understand why things had to end up this way. It hurt so much when he refused my pleading to stay. I just found it so hard to say his name after that. I have come to accept how things are." He stops as he almost lets out a sob. He clears his throat before continuing. "I do think about it. Think about possibly why he left. Feeling upset. However I still accept his decision to leave. He should be able to make decisions." He turns to look at the other with open eyes. 

"That's very kind of you Papyrus." Undyne admits feeling a bit impressed by the other. "Though will you do it? Just do it for me. Please just say his name."

For a long few moments Papyrus stares at Undyne slightly horrified at the thought. He really feels like he could just take the easy route. He can refuse and just keep trying to bury it all deep within him. Though as he gazed into those intense determined look in her eyes, well he knows that there is no option to not do it. "S... S-S..." He tries a few times finding his hands, that currently are at his sides having gone there as he spoke with Undyne, and his voice shake as he tries. His mind flashing memories of Sans comforting him in the dark, reading to him so he could fall asleep to it, cuddle him during thunderstorms, and so much more. He finds the tears coming as more and more memories keep appearing. "S-S... S-Sa..." He's almost got it. He's almost done it. Then it hits him. 

The memory of Sans deciding to leave with the Soulless group into banishment. 

"I am going with them. It is how things are." Those words from Sans that dreadful day, when Papyrus begged him to not leave with the banished Soulless group, ring in his head.

At that moment Papyrus breaks down into tears and heavy sobs. "Sans!" He cries out and brings a hand up to try to, unsuccessfully, wipe his tears away from one of his eyes. "I miss you so much! You could have stayed with me!"

Undyne keeps Papyrus held close as she listens to his sobbing. "You'll be okay Punk." She adds after a little bit of the sobbing from the other in her arms. "You're strong. And while it is understandable that you'd miss him no one can say you're not strong. You still power through the days. You get stuff done. You give effort. That's what counts." She stays with him for awhile longer. She silently swears that she will make Sans pay for the pain he has caused. She tries to not let Papyrus know though. "I'll walk you home."

The other nods with a sniffle as he calms down from his heavy crying. 

With that Undyne leads him on to get him home safely. She keeps him close trying to comfort him as they go. "We're here for you." She promises to him almost softly.

The light of the next day is shinning upon the land a little late in the morning. 

The Soulless Queen peers upon some crystals. She can kind of see her reflection in them. Her mind racing with thoughts of their next move. She tries to push away any other thoughts that arent about what she needs. She pauses as one idea does come up to the surface of her mind. She knows how risky it is yet she believes that they have to do it. She turns to a guard who is nearby. She already has a monster in mind for the tasks needed. "Can you go fetch Sans and Thunder?"

The guard nods then heads off to do as instructed. 

The Queen sits up straight and goes over her plan in her mind. She is relieved to see the guard return with the two after a minute or two had passed. "Thank you." She tells the guard who takes up her post once more. "Sans and Thunder. I am tasking you both with a very special mission." She looks from Thunder to Sans then back to Thunder. "You see I came up with something. It's risky yes, yet it will have to do. We have to move quickly after all. We could very well be under a bigger threat than we already are under. You two have to kidnap the royal scientists assistant. Then Sans will take her place. With his past of some lab things. Infiltrating the lab and attempt to find out as much as possible. Before he has to get out of there. Try to have her unconscious during this time. Please. Then before releasing her give the responses as the scientist to her. It should help in them not finding out too fast."

"Don't worry your majesty." Thunder nods with a mimic of a determined look. "We will make sure to do it right." He doesn't even have to look to know that Sans is nodding in agreement. 

"Good luck. I await your return." The Queen watches as the two of them leave. She only turns away as they disappear from sight.


	5. Chapter five:

Thunder and Sans remain low as they head towards the city. They keep on high alert for any signs of anyone being around them. They don't hear anything as the land seems to be quiet. They make it to the edge of the city where they duck down into the bushes. They can see their target Alphys gathering some yellow flowers in an area by the edge.

Alphys doesn't have her lab coat on at the moment. She is wearing a grey hoodie speckled with little black dots. She has the zipper zipped up and black pants, along with no shoes or socks. She is carrying a brown woven basket that she places the flowers in carefully. She hasn't noticed that the two are watching her. She is much too focused on what she is doing. "D-Dont want t-t-these damaged b-before Gaster gets t-them." She says softly to herself as she pauses to check how many she has. 

Not seeing anyone else around Sans gestures for Thunder to go around; while he distracts her. 

Thunder nods in agreement to this. He carefully moves around sticking to the shadows. He does his best to avoid making too much noise.

Sans moves in the other direction. He intentionally brushes against a bush. He can hear the leaves rustle loudly. He spots that this has gained Alphys's attention as she freezes. He ducks behind the bush as she looks in his direction.

"W-Who g-goes there?" Alphys demands trying to sound brave despite the fact she's trembling. She starts to slowly approach the bush in which Sans is quick to act.

Sans changes himself to look like a regular rabbit then he hops out.

Alphys relaxes with a heavy sigh as Sans pretends to eat grass. "O-Oh. Thank t-the stars. I-It's just a-a rabbit." She closes her eyes having no idea that Thunder is behind her. 

Thunder slams a branch against her head knocking her out. He looks to Sans who changes back to his actual form. "Good work. Now hopefully we can have her convinced that it was just stress. That she spooked herself so bad with a rabbit."

"I'm trusting you to put her into a holding bubble." Sans grabs the basket making sure the flowers are there. "I have to get to the lab. If possible I'll learn enough information before she awakens."

"Good luck." Thunder nods as Sans uses his magic to look like Alphys. He grabs ahold of the real Alphys dragging her to a very shadowy spot. He places her down only to approach a wall of a really old building. He doubts they'll be seen as it doesn't look like anyone really comes to this part anyways. He lets magic appear around his hands and he creates the first layer on the wall. He climbs on it to make sure it'll cover enough surface area. He floats to Alphys and hauls her up. He uses the first layer to help hold her. He still keeps one hand on her large frame though. He carefully creates a bubble around her. He does as usual where the front is just thin enough to see Alphys. He makes sure the edges are fully closed. He crawls off the wall using the pattern of purple goo he has made. He glances around ready just in case anyone gets too close. 

In the meantime Sans makes it to the lab and pauses for a moment by Gaster.

Gaster seems to have stepped out for a cigarette which he is just finishing. He looks to who he believes is Alphys. "Ah. So you've returned." He greets as their eyes meet. "And you brought plenty of the flowers."

"Y-Yeah." Sans nods softly knowing that he'll need to act like Alphys. "T-They weren't h-hard to find. I-I got t-to see a r-rabbit though." He shifts his feet as if being nervous. He wonders if Gaster will catch on or not. 

Gaster stares at "Alphys" for a few moments as the nervous like shuffling happens again. He also notices slight glances as though looking for his praise. He closes his eyes with a soft sigh before opening them. "Well Alphys. At least it wasn't a Soulless."

"I-Indeed." Sans nods and hands Gaster the basket. "T-That would h-have been t-terrifying." He moves his disguises tail as if swaying slightly at the thought of such a thing. 

"Yes. Well let's get these flowers inside. I have to try something for Asgore after all." Gaster leads "Alphys" inside of the lab. He places the flowers down on a counter. 

Sans watches for a moment as Gaster takes one flower to inspect it a bit more closely. "S-Should I g-get something to e-extract the n-nectar for t-testing?"

"Yes. I left it in the storage area. It's been awhile since we've done flowers." Gaster confirms trying to crush the first flower. "And Alphys." He slightly turns as "Alphys" listens. "Just to make sure it is you. So we don't share things with a Soulless, well I'll need you to grab some parts."

"I-I understand." Sans confirms as he continues to watch Gaster. "W-What is i-it that y-you need me t-to grab?"

"Well I need a control component, perhaps some miter gears will fit in what I want to make, I think the lag bolts will do just fine for holding it together, I also need some spare metal. Did you get all that?" Gasters eyes almost seem to be attempting to pierce through Sanss disguise.

Sans is unable to feel anything from the gaze. He doesn't have any need to think that he will falter in any way. He gives a smile for his disguise. "S-Should I a-also get a m-motherboard t-too?" He suggests doing the slight shuffle, to appear to Gaster as though he hopes it's okay. "Perhaps a-a medium o-or small one? U-Unless your v-vision of the m-machine calls f-for a large o-one. Some of t-them can be powerful. E-Even at s-small sizes."

Gaster relaxes some tension he probably didn't even realize he had. He nods his head to this. "Yes. Please fetch the items as quick as you can."

Sans nods softly then heads away to gather the items. He knows that he can't push it just yet. 

Soon though.

He hurries around the lab trying to spot the next part as he heads for one part. He hopes to make it seem even more like he is Alphys. He gets the final piece and puts it gently on the floor.

"Good job." Gaster places a hand on "Alphyss" shoulder. "You're doing wonderful and, I think that you keep getting closer to the next level. Being a fully fledged scientist."

Sans gives a wide smile. "Y-You really t-think so?"

"Indeed I do." Gaster confirms and removes his hand as he sits by the organized materials. "Besides. You're the only assistant I have. Ever since all that happened."

Sans recalled when he was younger and there was a few assistants. He also remembers there was a few low level scientists helping out; thus the need for the assistants. He had one day went into the lab to help out a bit. That was when he heard the tale from Alphys of how a machine went wrong, and that the others had been taken away to a place called the void. He knows it as a theoretical place of stories that is outside of time and life itself. He had believed that they theorized that was the place they saw. He had imagined at the time what the accident had looked like. He was sent home early that day. "Y-Yes. The a-accident." He sighs heavily closing his eyes as he tilts his head down. "T-They were g-good monsters. I-It was a s-shame such a thing h-had to happen." He opens his eyes to look at Gaster once more. "T-Then Sans t-turns out to b-be with the S-S-Soulless. It's h-hard." 

"Yeah." Gaster picks up the motherboard appearing to look it over for any damage. "At this rate we might die off. The intelligent ones would be a thing of the past. Gone from being taken away by this or that." He places the motherboard down as he stares at it.

"Y-Yeah." Sans turns to one of the machine parts as well. "H-Hopefully that w-wont happen." 

"Hopefully indeed." Gaster looks up to "Alphys" who checks the gears for cracks. "You know... I actually have been considering starting a family."

This gave Sans a pause as his mind goes over what was said. 

A family?

Sans looks up to Gaster not sure that he heard him right. He remembered how the other always pushed away the idea years ago. 

"Don't worry Alphys." Gaster assures her flashing a smile. "I will still be doing my job. Just like normal. However I do think that maybe after we're done this, perhaps sooner if it drags out, then I'd probably pick between the two I like. Then move it on from there. I know that they'll both understand. So I don't have to worry about that when picking which I want to be my mate forever. I'm getting older Alphys. I want to be able to be around when the kid or kids I have grow up." 

"I-If thats w-what you pick t-then I'll s-support you in t-that." Sans does silently admit that he has some questions about this. He just doesn't think Alphys would really ask them. He also isn't sure if Gaster has told her about which two monsters he likes. 

"Thank you Alphys." Gaster looks relieved to hear this as though he had been worried. 

Sans shrugs it off as that maybe a fear of rejection of expanding things outside of the lab. He helps out in creating the machine with the parts gathered, and fetching some other parts as they go along. "G-Gaster... D-Do you know i-if Asgore is g-going to get r-rid of the S-Soulless?" He brings up the question as they are in the middle of building the machine. "I-I mean that h-he probably is g-going to do s-something about t-them. Right?"

"Hold this metal part." Gaster instructs as "Alphys" follows the orders. He screws it together. "Well to answer your question me and Asgore have been trying to plan things. He's increased the royal guards patrols. And is planning an attack. He hasn't told me anything more about it. I'm not sure he even knows where they're hiding." He moves on to another piece of metal as "Alphys" changes grip. "He is also hoping that we can find a way to use these Buttercups. After Toriel fell ill when Asriel accidentally added them to a recipe, which she luckily survived, Asgore wondered ahoy them. So perhaps there is a way to extract the poison to use. Most likely to try to spare everyone from a bloody battle."

"A-Ah." Sans makes a sound of understanding and focuses on what's being built. "M-Maybe a higher c-concentration of t-the poison w-will be better." He glances up realizing that Gaster is looking at him. "T-To make t-them die f-faster. With l-less time to s-suffer." A part of his mind knows that he is lucky that he's Soulless. He is aware he would have probably felt some guilt about talking about killing his group. He can focus more on the task at hand which should help in not exposing him. He doesn't let his thoughts drift off about what he'd feel if he could.

After a moments pause Gaster nods. "Well. It can just be a quicker way to end the battles. Or the war." 

"Yeah." Sans agrees and he tries to make a plan in his head. He will have to find out what he can about their work then return to Thunder. He'd have to have a good excuse to do so as well. He first will focus on gaining information about how the flowers might be weaponized. Him having to help Gaster as if he really was Alphys would help; in being close enough to get good looks of what Gaster does. 

Thunder on the other hand has gotten bored. He shifts his foot through some dirt and grass. He looks up once more without seeing anyone. He hasn't heard anyone come by either. He looks to the yellow flowers as a few are nearby. He contemplates on what they would taste like. He wonders if Alphys had been gathering them to add to a dish. He leans over picking one up. He sniffs its center really inhaling the smell. He almost ends up sneezing from the amount of pollen that floated to his nose. He stares at the flower for a long moment. He brings it close to his mouth chomping down on said flower. He can taste the pollen as it dances on his tongue. He does notice as well that the petals have a texture that is good. His mind guesses that he might have even loved the texture. He doesn't dwell on it though. He chews it up until he can swallow it then grabs another flower eating it. He's bored anyways so snacking on some flowers won't hurt. He won't have too many. He'll just have maybe four at most. 

After building the machine Sans watches as Gaster tries to add a flower to the machine. He watches along with the other as it cuts off the stem spitting it out, then tries to crush any liquid out from the flower, then shreds it, before sending it to a container for the shredded pieces.

Even though the two can't see it happening due to the metal. They only see it when it lands in the container that's clear. 

"Well i-it works." Sans turns to Gaster who nods thoughtfully.

"Yes. Indeed it does." Gaster confirms and writes some notes on a paper on a clipboard. "Which is very good. Which means we can go to the second stage."

"A-Are we g-going to t-test with chemicals r-right away?" Sans brings up the question wondering if he should wait around longer, or try to get out of there before he's found. He hopes that going for the chemicals will let him check his magic levels. He doesn't want him to get so low on magic that his disguise fails. 

"Yes. Of course." Gaster turns to look to "Alphys" as their eyes meet. "Alphys. Unfortunately I can't have you continue to be too involved in this. You'll fetch things that I need. However I must make sure that no soulless knows what I'm up to. And that means that I have to work alone."

Sans figures that of course this would happen; Gaster is probably super paranoid about the Soulless getting the upper hand. "I-I understand s-sir. I'll l-leave the room." He turns to do so deciding that he needs to switch with the real Alphys. He has to report to the Queen.

"Alphys. Why don't you go to that nice little sandwich place we like? Pick up something for us to eat." Gaster suggests and "Alphys" nods looking back at him.

"Y-Yes. Of c-course." Sans hopes that his next words will be correct, and this isn't a trap set up by Gaster. "Y-Your favorite?" He is well aware that if this is a trap then he could be revealed. He waits for a few moments to see if he has been found out about or not. 

"Yes. I'm sure being the real Alphys you know what my favorite is." Gaster confirms with a smile and a nod. "I'm sure you won't have any problem with that."

"D-Don't worry. I-I'll be back w-with our f-favorites." Sans promises then heads out. He hurries back to where he had left Thunder. He glances around trying to spot where the other could have gone. He notices a place and heads towards it. He then can hear someone eating something. He follows the sound to find Thunder finishing eating one of the yellow flowers. "Thunder."

Thunder turns as Sans turns back to his real form. "Hey!" He gets up and lets the other approach. "How'd it go?" 

Sans stops in front of Thunder. "It went okay. I got all the information that I could get. Gaster is not putting Alphys on what he's doing."

Thunder nods his head in understanding. "Ok. Well let's get the real Alphys out of there. Catch her up on all that we can then let her head off."

"Yeah. We will have to do this very carefully. To try to not mess it up. Hopefully with him working on the thing it'll be beneficial off our cover up." 

The two move and begin using magic to evaporate the purple goo. They do this then catch Alphys when she falls out. They put her on the ground only for Thunder to run into a bush. 

Sans transforms into Gaster since he was the one that talked to the other. 

Alphas groans and shifts starting to get up. "Wha... What happened?" She looks up and scrambles to her feet. "G-Gaster! I'm s-so sorry!"

"That rabbit must have really scared you. Or maybe it was my suggestion that it wasn't a Soulless." Sans glances around acting as if looking for anyone. He then turns back to Alphys. "Well anyways. The machine we made for those flowers you gathered for me at least works." He notices Alphys look confused and knows he has to respond like Gaster might. "What? You didn't hit your head did you? You helped me with that machine. Then I explained to you that I have to work on things from there alone. Just for this project. Don't want to risk a Soulless being able to get one step ahead."

"O-Oh yes. I-I'm sorry. I think I-I might h-have freaked m-myself up."

Sans looks Alphys up and down for a moment, to give the illusion as if checking if she's a Soulless. He does see her face change to nervousness as well as shift on her feet. "Well. If you are Alphys then you should continue to get what I asked. Our favorites from the shop we like."

Alphas nods with her eyes lighting up in understanding. "Yes! Y-Yes of c-course!"

"I have some work to do. You get those and I must return to work. I have a lot to do." Sans turns and heads off until he's out of sight. He waits a bit then glances to see Alphys has already hurried off. He goes back to Thunder changing back. "Okay. Well that should be handled." 

"Let's go report to the Queen." Thunder suggests in which Sans nods his head. 

The two hurry off to get back to their home where the Queen awaits their return. They arrive and head straight to the Queen. They bow down as soon as they arrive. 

The Queen mimics a look of relief upon seeing that the two have returned. "Welcome back you two. It is good to see you both. How did your mission go?" She questions watching the two as they raise their heads to look to her. 

"We successfully captured Alphys. I kept watch on her in our special substance." Thunder explains then looks to Sans to let him take it from there. 

So Sans does just that. "I got into the lab. And was able to convince Gaster that I was Alphys. Using my lab experience really did help make it look more real. They're using yellow flowers as a possible ingredient to use against us. Unfortunately he has decided to work alone. Alphys has been taken off working on it. They want us to die. A quicker way to end the battle or war against us."

The Queen glances down. "That is not good." She suddenly turns as does Sans when Thunder collapses. "Thunder!" She heads over as Sans also checks on Thunder.

Both wondering what just happened.


	6. Chapter six:

Thunder is placed on a bed made of their purple goo. He has vomited a few times which was cleaned by a few; who used to be maids when they had their souls. He lays there as though just not really having the strength to even get up. 

The Queen is sitting by Thunder rubbing his warm cheek from behind. She is trying to use it as her way of helping. She closes her eyes once again trying some healing magic which, like the last time, fails to help cure the monster.

Sans is at a slight distance with a few others as they watch.

"I don't even feel it." Thunder speaks in an almost mumble as he forces the words out. "Yet I can't get up!" 

For a moment those watching glance to each other. Without their souls it seems that they can't actually feel illness. They think about it for a moment as they glance down. They'd be in a bit of trouble for that yes, though they won't have a say in the matter. They turn back to Thunder who coughs hoarsely before gasping for air. 

Thunders body slightly curls up a little as he closes his eyes. 

The Queen turns to the onlookers as Thunder attempts to drift into sleep. "You may all leave. But if one of those that can help with any cleanup is nice." Her attention turns to a restless Thunder. "Let's let him rest. If he's not improved, even a little, by the time he wakes up we'll see about trying to find an antidote." She remembers Sans saying he saw Thunder munching on a flower. She knows that his actions can't be taken back. She will just have to do her best. "Oh and Sans." She speaks up before the other leaves so he turns around. "Take Aqua to get one of the flowers. So we have one at least."

Sans nods then heads off to go find Aqua.

The Queen lays her head on Thunders arm by his shoulder after laying down next to him. She closes her eyes softly. She thinks quietly about what she should do as her next step. She also wonders if the flowers are the same ones Gaster is using. She doesn't want to see her entire group fall victim to this. 

In the city Papyrus has just finished helping Grillby out. He leaves the building calling a bye to Grillby. He starts to head home though takes a detour to go towards the edge of the city. He makes it by a part of the edge of the city when rain begins to fall. He is about to turn to really head home when he sees movement. He turns as it was from the corner of his eye. He swears he sees someone duck behind a building out of sight. He starts moving towards that spot as something inside of himself tugs him towards it. He makes it to where he saw the movement. He notices buttercup flowers. He wonders if it had been the flowers. He sighs heavily at the possibility then he turns. His eyes meet with another monster who makes his soul skip feel like it has stopped like a heart. His eyes staring in shock with his mouth slightly open.

Sans stares back at him holding a few buttercups. He probably was thinking of changing into another form, only to get spotted. 

Before Papyrus can say anything Sans bolts. He comes back from his shock and turns as his brother heads into the countryside. "Wait!" He calls after him giving him chase as for a moment hope sparked a little inside of him. He feels like maybe this was fate, and that this time he'll be able to have his brother with him again. "Don't go!" He attempts to grab ahold of his brother by reaching out towards him. His hope causing his body to move. "Don't leave me alone again!" He slows to a stop with his hand lowering when he passes by some trees. He glances around however there is no sign of Sans. He realizes that the other used the trees to help block his escape. "Sans..." He brings his hands to his chest as tears come to his eyes. He doesn't actually blame Sans since the other can't feel anything without his soul. He could tell the moment his brother looked at him when he pleaded him to stay, after Asgore had taken the groups souls.

Sans was gone to the other side. 

Papyrus turns away trying to blink the tears away. He needs to respect Sanss choice. He does understand that since he himself has a soul while Sans doesn't... Well Papyrus could only understand how things are for him to a point. He wouldn't want Sans to live a life where he felt different than the others. He's come to accept how things are over time. He walks back towards the city. He doesn't see the pair of eyes appear to watch him as he leaves. He makes it back to the city managing to keep himself composed. He heads to Grillbys place texting him along the way. He might feel better around his honorary family member, since his only family member left alive is a Soulless. His parents killed when trying to get some crystals to use magic on; they dug by a hole that expanded taking them to the far depths below. He remembers that they wanted to make crystal lights. He doesn't hold any hate that no one took them in when they were kids. He knows that the time back then wasn't so good. He remembers how families were better off if they didn't take anyone in. He clenches his teeth as he remembers what Gaster did alongside Asgore. He is at least glad that Gaster is not related to him. His attention is brought out of his thoughts

Sans flies along through the forest. He had turned away from watching Papyrus when the other was out of sight. His head is slightly down as he allows himself to think. He remembers times with his brother... Like when Papyrus had a nightmare then wanted to sleep with him. Or even the time that he was chased by Greater dog who just wanted to play. He can still imagine the image of Papyrus running towards him, Greater dog chasing him. He tries to push his memories out of his head. He should really try to focus. He thinks that in a way being unable to feel guilt or regret can help. He's where he belongs with the group he belongs to. He had managed to help keep his brother away from Aquas hiding position. He rejoins her as they dig the roots out. They lift it putting it in an old small bucket they found.

Aqua adds some water to try to keep it alive. 

With their precious cargo the two jog back to their home.

Sans even tries to calculate, in his head, the amount of time it'd take to find a cure. He finds the data leans more towards not getting there in time.

They take the flower to the room... Though right after they entered Thunder closes his eyes one last time... His body disappearing into dust. They were too late.

The Queen shakes a little as Thunders link slips away along with his body. "We may not have been able to save you, however we will do our best for you." She lowers her head as do everyone else. 

They stay like that for a little bit then raise their heads as the Queen speaks once more.

"If this is the type of flower they're planning to use against us we must do something!" The Queen declares loudly. "Thunders dust will be spread around this place. I will be planning what I can. Clam and Melody will be in charge of spreading the dust." She mentions a clam monsters name along with the name of a shyren. She gets up heading to sit on her throne to let herself think.


	7. Chapter seven:

Gaster is still sitting doing some work even though it's gotten late. He sighs heavily as he rubs his two fingers between his eyes. He turns to glance to the scars on his face in the reflection of glass. He winces as he remembers that fateful day when a human, who killed his parents, tried to strike him down. He barely survived. He was taken in by Asgore and he made sure he learned. So he can help the king and his family. His mind drifts to Toriel and how she had healed, nurtured and cared for him. He appreciates it so much since she helped him through him even cutting his hands. He had been trying to create more skeletons only to fail. He found Toriel ready to heal him, and to suggest he not intentionally hurt himself again. He took this as like a promise to Toriel that he will honour. He wonders how Asriel and Chara are doing.

Toriel once told him that Chara has an ambition that reminds her of her dead mother. 

Asriel and Chara can often be seen together. They are really close and play with each other while their parents are busy. They have also been known to pull a few pranks on each other and others. 

Gaster sometimes does admit that the creativeness of their pranks is good. He turns away bringing his focus back to his work. He has a lot of work to do. He is hoping to try to get as much done as soon as possible. 

The Queen sits tall as the Soulless group is gathered beneath her throne. She has called them all for a meeting together just a few days after Thunders death. 

Sans knows that the group are gathered a bit closely to make sure everyone can be here. He can also see that others have also climbed the walls. He doesn't pay much mind to it as he is well aware they can do this. He knows that climbing walls in the city is dangerous. 

It would point out that they are Soulless, and if they're spotted they'll probably be killed. 

The Soul monsters wouldn't want any sensitive information getting out if they can stop it. So they'd probably get rid of the issue before that issue has a chance to escape with that information. 

Sans takes himself away the Queen begins to speak. His full attention is now on her much like the others. 

"We have been through a lot yes." The Queen begins as her gaze sweeps over her entire group of Soulless. "We have lost a member of our ranks Thunder. Who is remembered by all of us. There is something else that is looming over us. The threat the Soul monsters are to us." She lets her gaze be forward not looking at a specific member of her group. "They have a flower that caused Thunders death and are trying to weaponize it." She can see mimics of anger flashing through the faces of the others. She does notice they stop mimicking anger as she continues. "And we do need to start a plan of attack. Before we lose anyone else, or have that used on us to cause a huge disadvantage or worse. I have thought up of an idea on what to do. We will stop them before they do this. We will update my plan of attack checking certain areas. Just in case things have changed from what I remember before we were chased out. I will be sending some of you to check for me. The rest of you make sure that you're ready to move at any day. Unless it is to do what I ask, or to gather magic, you must stay close to the area." She doesn't want to take away the freedom of going outside. She is worried that staying inside for possibly a few days would have a bad effect on how patient they are. "That is all."

The group leaves with some still hanging around talking to each other.

Sans glances to the Queen who heads over to a group that has stayed behind in this part. He turns and leaves the throne room for now. He begins walking as thoughts pass by in his mind. Was he going to have to fight Papyrus? He wouldn't even feel anything thanks to the circumstances. He ponders if Papyrus would look at him sadly if he did. He glances up knowing that all he can really do is wait. He'll just do what he has to. 

They're on two different sides, so surely Papyrus would understand. 

Gaster walks towards the castle spotting two royal guard members. He can't tell much about them as they're fully covered in armor. He holds up his ID card to prove who he is. "I was summoned to an audience with the king." He explains lowering his ID. He walks on now that he won't be stopped by them. He finds it annoying even if they are just doing their job. He tries to push away his annoyance as he reminds himself that a Soulless shouldn't get in. He gets inside and turns as Chara and Asriel come by shooting water guns at each other. He steps out of the way as their little thing to do progresses.

However Asriel leaps back into Gasters legs where he pauses then looks up.

Gaster looks down at Asriel who grins a little. 

"Sorry about that Gaster." Aerial gets up moving away from the other. His black with yellow stripped shirt is clearly wet from the water blows. He also has his navy blue shorts that are also wet. He like his parents doesn't wear shoes or socks. He slightly glances to Chara as she joins him at his side. "I guess you're here to talk to dad."

"It's alright." Gaster assures Asriel with a slight smile. "It is good to see you both are doing well. Asriel it looks like your horns are really coming out to show themselves."

At the mention of this Asriel puffs out his chest in pride. "They sure are!" His eyes are shinning at the fact that Gaster has noticed. "I bet I'll look like dad in no time."

"I'm sure you will. I suppose I should let you go back to your water fight." Gaster gestures to the water guns being held in the twos hands. He notices the two glance at them right before Chara speaks. 

"It's a duel. One where we won't hurt each other." She explains and glances back to Gaster. "Were trying to see who would win. After an argument of who was going to do the nasty chores." She has on a navy blue t-shirt, her unzipped brown hoodie is wet, jeans, and black socks. 

"I won't do them!" Aerial slightly raises his voice. "And I will win so you will do them!" He really doesn't want to try to take care of such chores their parents give them. 

"No way! Im the one who will win and you'll have to do them!" Chara retorts back and the two turn back to Gaster who speaks his mind. 

Before the two would start their water fight again.

"Well I'll go see your dad then." 

"He's in his office." Chara reports and Gaster nods his thanks. She turns as Asriel dashes away. She chases after him calling out that she will win. 

Gaster heads to the office finding the door half closed. He knocks causing the door to open more.

"Come in." A serious sounding Asgore calls out so Gaster does just that. He turns as the other closes the door. "It's good to see you." He admits to the other. His eyes look tired and thoughtful. He has on his kings cloak that is purple in color with brown royal shoulder pads, his gold torso piece of armor on, he has a dark purple long sleeved shirt under it, black pants, and no shoes or socks. "How goes your experiments that I asked for?" He gently pets his beard as he pauses to listen to the response.

"Things have been going very well." Gaster reports with a slight bow of his head. "I should have it made soon. Things are looking well from what I can do. I think soon it'll be ready to try against a Soulless."

"That is good news." Asgore nods and glances to his crown that is sitting on a table. He has a gold crown that is round with pointed tips. He was given this when he became king, so it was made to fit his head. He also has some gemstones placed on it. "Gaster. There has been something that is concerning to me. There's been less and less reports of possible Soulless sightings. Something doesn't feel right." His eyes turn hopefully to the skeleton with the hopes that he may have an answer to what is going on. 

"They could be planning something. Or they are going to move on. Away from here." Gaster pauses as Asgore speaks once more. 

"Do you really believe they would do that?"

"No." Gaster admits feeling some worry spike into his soul as he knows it to be true. "So I would say they're planning something. But there is a very small chance they will move on away from here."

"Then the war would be over." Asgore turns away again. "Though we will still plan as if they are planning something. Not leaving."

"There is something else I wished to speak to you about." Gaster admits catching Asgores attention. "It's actually about the future kind of. I am planning to speak with someone I like. And maybe even start a family. I could still work though some things may change."

"A family huh?" Asgore questions as his hands rest on his hips. He looks warmly surprised about hearing this news come from the other. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Well I believe it is time." Gaster slightly shrugs though he is smiling softly. "I'm also not getting any younger. I really should make my choice before I become too old." He knows that at a certain point monsters lose their ability to reproduce as they go elderly. He has seen it as a way that their bodies tell them that it's time to calm things down. 

"I understand. And you know we'd be willing to help out in anyway you need. Even if you need days off to deal with something."

"Thank you that means a lot." Gaster nods his appreciation to Asgore who pats him on the back encouragingly. "Alphys I'm sure will be fine. I know she has good skills. She'll be able to do what is needed even if I am not there." 

Asgore gives a look of agreement as the warmth remains in his eyes. "I know she will as well. It was you who trained her."

Gaster resists the urge to shuffle his feet in slight embarrassed gratitude at Asgores words. He gives a thankful look instead. "That means a lot. I'll be talking to the one I have chosen tonight. I wish I could stay longer but I really should get to the lab." He turns lingering where he can feel Asgores hand on his back, before he turns enough for the other to drop his arm. "I want to get as much work done as I can. Before I go to meet the one I hope will choose me too."

"I wish you luck. Well be cheering for you."

And with that Gaster left for now.

That night...

Gaster approaches the door to the location he plans to enter. He pauses for a moment just as he was reaching for the door handle. He closes his eyes telling himself that he can do this. He does this while also taking a breath. He opens his eyes and heads into the place. He glances around scanning those that are here in this establishment tonight. He finally spots the one he is looking for at the counter. He swallows and adjusts his clothes before heading over. He sits at the counter as Grillby turns to him.

"What would you like tonight?" Grillby questions giving the other a smile of greeting. 

"Well. I was hoping that I could ask you something." Gaster tries to keep his cool as he flashes a smile at the other.

"Sure." Grillby slightly leans against the counter. "What is it you want to talk about?"

For a moment Gaster hesitates terrified of getting a no answer. He tries to push down the fear in his throat as he slightly shakily speaks. "W-Would you l-like to be m-my mate? I h-have actually l-liked you for a-awhile."

Grillby smiles a little more. "Yeah. I think we can try giving things a go. We can see how it'll go. I am really happy whenever you come here." At the edge of his vision he spots Papyrus glaring at Gaster, before returning to his duties. "I can talk to Papyrus. But even if he gets upset I'd still like to try. I just feel like since I've helped him out for so long it's only right I tell him.

"Fine by me." Gaster agrees just happy that Grillby had agreed. "You do what you need to do."


	8. Chapter eight:

After hours while the two are cleaning up Grillby approaches Papyrus. "Papyrus I need to talk to you." 

Papyrus turns pausing in him wiping down one of the tables. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Well. Things are going to change a bit." Grillby begins the explanation he made in his head. He knows that Papyrus will be upset, though he hopes that he can calm him down enough to be okay. He continues on as Papyrus looks confused at him. "Me and Gaster have come to a decision. That we are going to try going out together. See how it goes."

It happens like a switch, Papyruss face turns from confused to enraged. "What!?! Why would you go with him!?! After all that he has done! After what he did to Sans! He is a disposable monster!"

"Now Papyrus. I knew you'd get angry so I wanted to talk to you alone." Grillby tells him as Papyruss hands clench into fists. "All of us have made bad choices in our lives. Doing something that isn't so great. I've been there and so have you. And yes our bad choices do have the chance of hurting others. But there is more to Gaster than that choice he made. You focus so much on it that you don't let yourself see that. Please can you give him a chance?"

"It doesn't matter. He has proven that he is not good in anyway! He doesn't deserve another chance." Papyrus turns and runs off leaving the cloth on the floor.

Grillby watches him go. He closes his eyes and lowers his head. He'll let Papyrus cool off for now. He opens his eyes and picks up the cloth to start cleaning. 

Papyrus runs outside of town going through a field then into some trees. He slows to a stop as he begins to breathe heavier than before. He looks down at the ground as he can still feel the rage inside of him. He can't believe that Grillby is serious about wanting to be with Gaster. He always thought of Grillby being on his side. He feels hurt and betrayed by the others decision. He noticed that he couldn't talk the other out of it, so he can't stop it. He lets out a frustrated growl, then sends bone attacks flying at some trees. He jumps when a surprised yelp comes from that direction. He turns to where he can still see his bone attacks. Yet he doesn't see anyone. "Hello?" He calls out and moves closer to the trees. He tries to peer around the one in front looking for movement.

Brown hair then a face peeks out hesitantly from behind the tree. Looking right at Papyrus. 

"Who are you?" Papyrus questions not daring to take a step forward. He is aware it could be a Soulless who might be trying to lull him into relaxing. He feels a small amount of hope that this is actually Sans.

"My names Frisk." The figure explains to Papyrus as she moves more around the tree. She stops beside it with her right hand on its trunk. She has on a black long sleeved shirt with two purple stripes in the middle; the purple is a little on the lighter side. Her shirts sleeves reach to the base of her fingers. She seems to hide her thumbs under the sleeve, since there is no where else for her thumbs to go. She also has on a pair of slightly light colored brown multi pocket cargo pants. Her shoes are dark blue runners that have velcro on them. Her hair rests on her shoulders and her eyes are chocolate brown. "And who might you be?"

"The name is Papyrus." Papyrus introduces himself watching Frisk but also staying alert. "If you don't mind me asking where do you come from? And what are?"

"I'm a human. I came from a village that's a good walking distance back that way." Frisk turns pointing to the direction behind herself, with the hand that was against the tree. She lowers her arm so it's at her side. She then turns back to Papyrus. 

"You're a human!?" Papyrus never thought he'd see a human out here; other than Chara. His mouth hung open in the shock of the reveal.

Frisk blinks at him almost as if wondering what has gotten into him. "Yes. Of course I am. Aren't you a human too? I'm guessing an Aboriginal or something based on the skull you have either painted on, or is a mask."

"No. I'm a skeleton." Papyruss words cause Frisks eyes to widen.

"A real life skeleton!? I thought that the monsters were just myths. No wonder the area is off limits." Frisk admits as she moves a little closer in wonder and curiosity. She notices Papyruss curiosity so she decides to give him her explanation. "Everyone else was too scared of the supposedly scary monsters out here. So I had thought that I might as well go check it out. I snuck into the area. I just kept going for a good long time. I even had to camp for the night. Not that I minded as I enjoy adventure or sleeping in a camp. I wanted to go in as far as I could. And you surprised me when I was taking a break on the other side of the tree." She doubts that even if anyone snuck in like she did that they'd go this far into the area. She knows how heavy the fear is not to mention that most explorers go back when it gets late. She also knows that there is no way to get a car into the area, not with how the only entrance is built. She has also heard any pilots flying over the area would no longer be allowed to fly. So a traveler would have to be on foot. 

"I see." Papyrus nods a bit intrigued by this. He places a hand on his chin in slight thought. "I hadn't actually thought of why we haven't had any human visitors. So I guess it being such a big and out of bounds area prevented this." He lowers his hand. "Since a human, other than a girl who was adopted by the royal family before we were banished out here, hasn't been here I'm not sure that we really know what to expect to happen. At least you're not a soulless. I am starting to think that they probably wouldn't dare imitate a human."

"Soulless?" Frisk tilts her head then lets her eyes meet with Papyruss own. "What are Soulless?"

"Monsters who have no souls. They have the ability to change themselves to look and sound like others. They can be anyone they want to be. Looking at them you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. It's how they speak or act that give it away. They try to get you to let them close then they steal all of your magic. Taking you out."

"Wow. They sound kind of scary." Frisk admits as Papyrus glances away. "Are you okay?"

Papyrus takes a breath before responding. "My brother is a Soulless." Papyrus admits as he shifts where he stands in guilt and sorrow. "You see the Soulless were once monsters with Souls. Until Gaster and Asgore took their souls."

"I'm actually now interested in hearing about this."

Papyrus sits with his back to the tree as Frisk sits next to him. He begins to tell her the tale.

.......

A group of monsters have been brought together by the edge of town. They're surrounded by members of the royal guard. It is easy to tell who is a part of the group by the matching wings they had added to their clothes; that look like the one who seems to be the Queen. 

Many other monsters are there as well having been called by notices to gather here today. They watch as they are ready to witness whatever it is Asgore has in store. 

Papyrus remembers Sans adding the wings to his hoodie one day. He never really thought about it because he believes Sans should look how he wants to look. He wants to rush to his brother though Asgore speaking gives him pause.

"I was told of you gathering together." Asgore begins as he stares at the group surrounded by the royal guard. "At first I believed it to be harmless. However it appears that I was wrong. Your activities threaten our way of life. Such as teaching each other fighting moves. More than is needed for an emergency. You've turned your backs on the rest of us to follow your own leader. So I along with my royal scientist will make sure you don't get the chance to try to take over. We've worked on this as he also believes what you're doing threatens us. You are all traitors to the rest of us!" He nods to Gaster who links hands with him. 

The two focus their magic so that it becomes strong enough to do stronger magic. They fire a beam at the group casing them to glow and float a little. 

The groups souls float up to above them before vanishing. Once all of their souls have vanished the beam stops, and they are lowered to the ground; the glow vanishing.

Asgore and Gaster let go of each other's hands.

"Your souls have been taken. You are now Soulless monsters. Weaker monsters. Leave and don't come back. Us Soul monsters will take you out the next time we see you. This is your punishment. So you can regret what you've done in exile." Asgore declares and the royal guard part to let the group leave into exile. 

The group starts to head off away into exile not having a choice.

"Wait! Sans!" Papyrus races for his brother grabbing a hold of his arm. His action causes Sans to pause to turn to his brother. "Please don't go. It doesn't have to be this way." He pleads with him. He really badly doesn't want to lose the one who raised him. "We can fix this. We can get your soul back. Just don't go." He feels his soul sink as he sees an emotionless look on Sanss face, as though his emotions had been taken from him.

"It is how things are Papyrus." Sans slips his arm out of the others grasp, without either of them getting hurt. "You just have to accept it. I'm going with them." He turns and follows after the group as Papyrus stands there... Staring in disbelief and heartbreak.

Present day....

"And as time went on they seemed to discover they could now drain monsters of magic. And as they did they started showing new abilities that they all seem to have. With no sign of their old abilities. It also became known that they can transform into anyone that they want. The Soul monsters came to believe them as indeed traitors and needed to be taken down. The royal guard does patrols to try to keep the city safe." Papyrus feels a hand rest against his arm as he brings his explanation to an end. 

"I'm sorry that happened." Frisk apologizes to Papyrus feeling sympathy for what he had to go through. "Have you been able to see your brother?"

"Every time I see him and approach he leaves. Disappearing and I can't find him." Papyrus explains with a heavy sigh. "Though I guess I've just accepted that it's his decision. And that I should just accept how things are." He blinks in surprise when the human hugs him.

"He's forgotten what he's missing out on. You're a really nice skeleton." Frisk mentions giving Papyrus a very small smile.

"Thanks Frisk." Papyrus thanks her and moves one hand to gently pet her head. "You're really nice as well." He lets her let go of him after a moment of hugging. 

Frisk remembers a comment Papyrus had made. "So the royal family had adopted a human?"

"Yeah." Papyrus nods. "They named her Chara. When she was really young she was found with her parents in the snow. The parents had placed her in the snow then left. Asgore who had seen it happen couldn't leave the child there. He gave her a blanket and waited out of sight. The parents never came back. He took her in and raised her along with his own son. He couldn't just leave her out there all alone. His wife Toriel agreed to that." 

"That's so sweet of them." Frisk smiles at this though it turns into a worried frown as an idea comes to her mind. "Say. What were you so upset about? Were you just frustrated about your brother?"

At this Papyrus glances away. "Well no. That's not why I came out here." He admits to her. He takes a breath before he continues. "You see. There's a monster named Grillby. He helps me out ever very soon after the group was banished, and is like a father figure to me. I help out at his restaurant slash bar to try to pass the time. As well as thank him. Though whenever Gaster came in hed serve him because I'm still angry at him. Today Grillby told me that he is going to try having a relationship with Gaster." His hands clench into fists at the memory of those words being spoken. "He told me that everyone makes bad decisions in their lives. But I know that Gaster doesn't regret what he did. He's thankful that he did it. How could Grillby want to be with someone like that!?!" He clenched his teeth feeling the rage bubble up inside of him again. "I thought that Grillby was on my side." 

"Papyrus. I think that he still cares about you a lot. Yes Grillby wants to be with Gaster, but you need to accept that is how it is. You can't force someone to do what you want them to." Frisk tells him hoping that the other is actually listening. She does see that he isn't looking at her, instead his gaze is straight ahead still holding anger within. She doesn't blame him for the anger. She just hopes that she can talk a little sense into him. "Grillby is not a copy of you. He will even become friends that you might not like. Trying to make him give up his free will so you can pick his friends is cruel." She pauses for a moment though Papyruss eyes only shift a little downward. "I'll give an example. Look at us. I'd say that we're friends at this point. What would happen if Grillby doesn't like me? Imagine him telling you that you can't be friends with me, or you lose him. How does that make you feel?" She pauses again hoping for a response. She does actually get one this time. 

"I know what you're trying to do Frisk." Papyrus informs her. "And I appreciate you trying to help settle things. Even with the what if's scenario you put before me I still feel angry about it. I don't think anything is going to change that right now. If it'll ever change at all."

Frisk lets out a breath at least knowing that she tried to help. She finds it helps soothe out the disappointment in her mind. "I understand. I mean a lot has happened as you've told me. So it's alright."

"Thank you Frisk." Papyrus flashes her a smile that Frisk returns. 

Asgore in the meantime walks down a hall before stopping a lot a set of wood double doors. He glances around before placing a hand on said door. He uses his magic to remove the lock allowing him inside. He lowers his hand as the doors swing inward to open. He goes through them entering into a room with white tiles on the ground, light grey paint on the walls, and a line of black objects on the other side of the room. He heads towards the black objects stopping to stand over them. He stares down at some black coffins he had secretly made. He counts six closed coffins with a seventh thats open and empty. "All I need is one more. Then, if that were to happen, I can destroy all the Soulless. Bringing peace to my subjects. Once they see me much more powerful than before I'll make them fall to their knees. Fearfully asking for my mercy. Though no matter what I'll ensure that they come to fear us." He opens one coffin looking inside. 

Inside is a soul held within a jar.

Asgore puts the lid to the side then picks up the jar. He looks at the soul before speaking once more. "Your patience is probably what's keeping you sane. I deeply apologize that you had to drown to death. Your body has been buried do not fret. The time will come." He puts the coffin lid back on after putting the jar back. He looks at the other coffins. "Suicide, getting lost without proper attire for the cold nights, accidentally fell off of a cliff going to the rocks below, left for dead by another human, and poisoned after eating toxic berries." He lists off the deaths of the souls to himself. He has a special task force that is sworn to silence. So he doesn't have to worry about others learning of humans arriving and dying in the wilderness of their area. He's kept it well quiet for this long and he plans to continue. "I can not bring myself to kill a human with my own two hands. So hopefully there will be another human who dies by other means." He looks to the empty coffin turning his head to do so. "And if that happens. Then I can do what must be done myself."

"I keep suggesting to just use the royal guard. You really don't have to go through with this method." A voice comes from the entrance to the room.

Asgore doesn't even need to turn around to know who is there.


	9. Chapter nine:

"My love." Asgore still does turn around to look at Toriel as she begins to approach. "I also told you that I am going to try other methods too. I even have Gaster working on a project to help in that." He gets to his feet only to fully turn to face Toriel, who comes up to stand next to him. 

Toriel gazes sadly at the coffins. She is wearing a purple dress with black sleeves, and a white design on her chest part of her dress; the design is a soul with wings and a crown above it to symbolize Soul monsters. She doesn’t have any shoes or socks. Her sleeves are long enough that if she puts the ends together she can tuck her hands out of sight. "Even with the assurance that monsters weren't the cause of their deaths, it still is upsetting to see the coffins." Her tone is laced with sympathy for those who had lost their lives on their land. "It never gets easier to witness." She feels an arm wrap around her shoulder. She turns only to meet Asgores apologetic gaze. 

"It is alright Torie. I understand." Asgore doesn't bring up their daughter Chara, not wanting to bring up any fear about if she dies at an early age. 

Toriel feels some relief at hearing those words. "Let's get out of here. Before the kids find this place." She sees her husband nod so she turns leading him out of the room. She pauses as he shuts the doors then uses magic to lock them. She continues onward once that is taken care of. 

As the two turn the corner Chara and Asriel come running only to leap onto their mother.

Toriel attempts to catch them taking a moment to realize their excited chant of 'mommy!'. She does slightly stumble from the two leaping into her arbs. She quickly manages to stabilize herself. "Oh my children. What has gotten into the two of you." She manages to hold one in each arm as she looks from Asriel to Chara. She can see the excitement shining in their eyes. 

"We found a rabbit and we chased it away! As if it was a Soulless!" Asriel exclaims happily with bright shining eyes. 

"And then we came across two guards doing some training! They got into an argument about being chosen to go fight the Soulless. So we talked to them!" Chara places her hands on Torirls arm slightly pushing herself up; away from Toriel. "We did it!"

"All by ourselves!" Asriel chimes in.

Toriel gazes at her children proudly. She turns sharing a look with her husband.

For a few moments the two remain there. Sharing silent words through their eyes.

Some of Asriel and Charas excitement fade, as the two of them exchanged baffled looks about what's going on. 

Toriel and Asgore turn back to their children. 

"We think that you two are ready for the next big part of your schooling for the future." Asgore explains to them. "I was hoping that this time would come after the Soulless were gone. But it seems that you two have proved you're ready. It is a big step from what you have been taught so far. It'll bring you closer to being ready to take over the role of ruling. When you're old enough." 

The two are taken with Toriel and Asgore off to begin the training. They are both excited and nervous. They hope that they will be able to keep up with the lessons.

In the meantime... 

Papyrus turns to look to Frisk. He had been talking with her for the past while. "Are you going to head back? Probably before someone reports you as missing?"

"Oh. Me being reported missing won't happen right away." Frisk assures Papyrus who looks curious at hearing this. "I'm known for traveling and staying wherever. Even sleeping outside. I actually use my pockets to carry things I need on my journey."

Papyrus looks a bit impressed upon hearing this. "Wow. You must really be a good traveler." His words make Frisk gaze with embarrassment.

Though her chest does slightly puff out in pride.

"Well do you have an idea of where you're going to sleep?"

"I was going to sleep outside." Frisk informs Papyrus. "I didn't really have much other plans for that."

"Well why don't you sleep over at my place?" Papyrus suggests as Frisk meets his eyes. "I mean if you want to."

"Sure." Frisk agrees and follows Papyrus as the two head to the home. She takes in the home which looks normal to her. "This is a nice place you have." She mentions as Papyrus locks the door. She turns and does notice that it's the lock that she can open if she wishes to leave. 

"Thanks. I try to keep it clean." Papyrus heads deeper inside with Frisk following. 

"The couch will do fine." Frisk tells him upon seeing it as they pause in the living room. "It'll be more than enough for me."

"Are you sure?" Papyrus hasn't had a brand new friend over at his place like this before. He worries that he isn't being a good host if he leaves her on the couch.

Frisk nods and pats his shoulder in assurance. She could see the shift in his eyes and the way he played with his hands a little nervously. "I'm sure." She tells him. "You're so nice to have let me stay here. You don't need to act like I'm a Queen."

Papyrus relaxes at this and nods. "Alright." He agrees. "I'll at least get you two blankets, in case you get cold, and a pillow." He heads off to gather said items while Frisk sits on the couch.

"This is the comfiest thing I've sat on for awhile." Frisk admits to herself as she slightly sinks into it. "It feels really nice. I think a part of me missed this."

It didn't take long for Papyrus to return. He had grabbed what he said he was getting. He lets Frisk take them and set up her bed on the couch. He knows that it is getting late. "I'll let you rest."

"Good night Papyrus. And again thank you so much." Frisk smiles at her friend then settles down comfortably on the bed. She has the blanket she is using for now, the other is beside the couch, up to her neck. Her hand having been holding part of the top when she laid down.

"Good night Frisk." Papyrus heads to his own room to get some sleep. 

Gaster was invited over to Grillbys place. 

The two are laying on the couch together watching some tv.

"How'd it go with Papyrus?" Gaster asks turning to his mate who slightly looks away.

"Papyrus didn't accept it. He got upset. But I thought that this might happen." Grillby confesses then turns back to Gaster. "But I'm hoping at some point he'll understand and come around. Even if he doesn't agree with our relationship I'm going to stay with you. Because I love you." He adds the last bit with a nuzzle to Gaster who returns the nuzzle.

"And I love you too Grillby." Gaster informs him. "I'm so happy that you agreed to be my mate." He doesn't bring up the want to have a family. He knows that they just started their relationship and doesn't want to get ahead of himself. He knows that they should spend more time together as a couple before he brings it up. Though he will be willing to carry Grillbys children, skeletons can create both gender parts with practice despite their magic preferring one over the other, so that they can have that family one day. He is glad that he's a skeleton and won't get burned by Grillbys flames. He finds them pleasantly warm truthfully. He is also glad that he picked Grillby over Riverperson. He doesn't think that a relationship with Riverperson would work out, since she travels so much. He does have a crush on her but needs someone who'd be around more; like Grillby. Plus he has found that he does indeed love Grillby more than Riverperson. 

The two stay cuddled in each other's arms enjoying the feel of each. They eventually end up falling asleep together on the couch.


	10. Chapter ten:

Sans and a few others are stalking around the edge of town in the early morning. They are out there with the sun having just risen above the horizon. They're spread out while checking on possible ways inside. They have done so at the request of the Queen, to make sure that what she is planning for the attack will be possible. 

Sans watches from the bushes as oblivious soul monsters start their morning. He takes mental note of how many there are and what kind of buildings he can see. Carefully he moves back out of the bush after a little bit. He turns and starts to head back to their home. He watches out for royal guard members as he doesn't want to lead them to the Soulless home. He knows that they can use their magic in the area just like Soulless can use their magic. 

The only advantage Soulless monsters would have would probably just be knowing the area better. 

Sans does spot the others also turning and heading back just like him. He floats himself to a tree branch at seeing some movement. He waits and watches only to see Greater dog head along. He is relieved that the other isn't close enough to smell any of them. He lets the other move away a bit further before floating back down. He continues on his way still alert though. He makes it along with the others to their home, and they head straight to where the Queen is. 

The Queen comes over to them as they enter her throne room. "It is good to see you!" She greets them nuzzling them all briefly one at a time. "What news have you brought me?" 

"The spot I checked had royal guard in the area. It was by some schools." One of the others explains. "I don't think we should start there." Going silent for the next one to speak.

"There was monsters going about their morning in the area." Sans explains to the Queen. "Though there was only a few at a time."

"In my area there wasn't really anyone. Some got their mail or newspaper. Before heading back inside." The second last one adds her own explanation. 

"And finally my area had some younger, maybe teens by how they looked, hanging around in groups." 

The Queen nods to this. "Thank you all. Your information has been very valuable. Feel free to take a break. Aqua has already been sent out to get me some magic." 

With this dismissal the four had off separating to go in their own directions. 

Sans pauses to glance back to the path leading to where the Queen is. He has a feeling that things are going to take off soon. He turns away and flies off elsewhere in their home.

..........................

Day has come around and Papyrus has left Frisk, who is checking a map, in his home for now. He remembers her telling him that she wanted to figure things out. 

She also wanted to write down her findings while also deciding what she'll do next. She assured him that she can at least take her time to plan things out well.

So Papyrus now finds himself standing before Grillbys. He takes a breath then heads inside. He notices some customers, and Grillby who looks up hopeful at him. He walks over and gets behind the counter with the other. "I may not be happy with your choice. But that doesn't mean that all that time together gets thrown out." He tells Grillby who smiles gratefully. "I still hate Gaster. But I still care about you." He heads to get ready for work but is stopped as the other gently grabs his arm. He looks back to the other. 

"I'm glad to see you again Papyrus." Grillby tells him. "And I'm not going to push you to like Gaster. I thought it'd be nice if you did. But I think it is asking for a bit much right now. I care about you too. And I don't want to throw all that time of helping each other out. Thank you for that Papyrus."

Papyrus smiles and nods. He is let go and gets all set to help out. He heads back out and checks how the customers at the tables are doing. 

Later in the afternoon Sans is carefully moving along the land. He needs to find some magic to replenish himself. He stays quietly alert for any signs of anyone else that is out here. He notices someone checking out some of the flowers. He hasn't seen her before and swears she looks like she's the same as Chara, a human. He can't be sure as he's only seen Chara, which the last time was a good while ago before the banishment. He shrugs it off bringing his focus back to this new potential human. He moves closer keeping low. He stops behind a rock only to peek around it. He can see the fierce determination in her eyes.

Even though she is just checking on plant life. She turns and approaches a tree looking for any markings. 

Sans wonders if he can take her determination like he would with magic. He hasn't tried to take anything from a human before. However before he can get close enough to try Frisk notices him. 

Frisk looks a little thoughtful then blinks as if a lightbulb went off in her head. 

Sans knows that him being spotted means that he won't get close enough to take anything. He turns and hurries away to try to escape the area. He doesn't want to get caught especially as he knows that he is needed for the Soulless. He heard the other start chasing him. He believes that he should try to fly away from here.

"Are you-" Before Frisk could finish Sans takes off into the sky. She slows to a stop and stares up at the sky as the other flies away. "Come back!" She tries to call out but she doesn't see any sign that he had heard her. "Are you Papyruss brother...?" She says her question to no one still watching the sky. She sighs closing her eyes and turning away. She opens her eyes wishing she could have tried to talk to him. She had hoped she could make the other see what he's missing out on; by not being with his brother. She heads off hoping that maybe she'll get another chance.

Sans lands on the ground after going through some leaves of two trees. He looks back listening quietly for a bit only to not hear any signs of being chased. He turns away after this confirmation. He can't take the chance that the human knew about the Soulless from Soul monsters, and that she might have tried to take him down. He wonders if she was getting some plant data for Gaster. He supposes that he'll probably never know, though it really shouldn't matter right now. He heads off needing to complete his hunt for more magic so he can get back to the others. After getting magic for himself he heads home. He notices that others nearby the entrance are heading inside quickly. He quickly heads to a white with black spots cat monster. "What's going on Crystal?"

"The Queen has called a meeting." The cat monster, Crystal, is wearing a violet pull over hoodie with the sown on wings of the Soulless. She also has on a pair of black sweatpants, and dark red runners. She heads into their home with Sans following behind her. 

The two of them get the space and crawl along the wall; upon seeing that the standing space is full. They look to the Queens throne where said Queen is sitting. They wait for her to begin as they stay on the wall side by side.

The Queen glances around confirming that everyone is here. So she looks forward as she begins speaking. "I have called you all here for a very important reason. An event has caused me to believe that we must make a move." She continues on as everyone continues to listen to her. "One of our own noticed that Gaster was by the edge of the city. He escaped before a ball of gas hit them when Gaster threw it." She can notice that her subjects glance around, knowing that something really bad could have happened. She does notice that they turn back to her as she continues on. "Thus I have decided to move the plan forward. Before they can truly weaponize this and take us down! We strike tonight." She begins to explain the plan, and calls out different members names for what role they will play.

Sans, after getting his instructions of what he'll be doing, thinks about how good of a chance they might have with the surprise attack. He does think that the Queens plan makes sense. He leaves with the others to prepare as soon as the Queen dismisses them for now. He stays inside the Soulless home to wait for the time to come. 

After helping Grillby out for the day Papyrus heads home. He enters and Frisk comes over to him. He gives his new friend a smile of greeting. "How did things go? Do you have a plan for yourself?"

"Yes I do." Frisk admits with a nod flashing a smile back at him. "Though I'll admit I did step out to check out some things. Like some of the plant life. But that's not important." She waves it off and her face turns sympathetic. "I think I saw your brother. He was watching me but fled before I could speak to him."

Papyrus glances away a little sadly. "Yeah. He does run off a bit especially if noticed. Though I guess with so many Soul monsters hating them, and the royal guard trying to get rid of them, they are all probably really skittish around those who aren't Soulless. I don't know if he knew you were a human. But if I had to guess it's maybe why he hesitated. The Soulless can be quick about getting those that they feed off of."

Frisk nods and puts a comforting arm around her friend. "I understand. And who knows. Maybe we'll see him again and be able to talk to him."

"I doubt it." Papyrus sighs as Frisk hugs him a little tighter. He appreciates her attempts at comfort. He just knows that Sans is smart and has easily gotten away before. He wouldn't be surprised if he always fled before even Frisk could talk to him. He gives her a hug in return. "I'll be okay. I've accepted that I'll probably never have my brother back. At least I have a nice friend like you and Grillby."

Frisk nods to this looking up to meet his eyes. "And we'll be your friends until the end. You're a wonderful friend too Papyrus. I know we'll both be there whenever you need us."

Papyrus smiles softly at hearing those words. "I know you will."


	11. Chapter eleven:

The quiet of night has fallen upon the world. The few times some bushes rustle, or a twig snaps, seems much louder than it does during the day. 

The Queen is in the lead with her subjects behind her. She quietly leads them closer and closer to the city. She along with the rest keep alert for any signs of any members of the royal guard. She knows that they are getting close to the city. She gestures for the others to spread out.

The Soulless members split off into the groups they were assigned to. They go around to the parts of the city that they have to go to. 

Unknown to any of them Greater dog is patrolling just outside of the city. He pauses to sniff the air and looks wide eyed at the area outside of the city. He dashes into the city hurrying towards Asgore and Toriels home. 

The Soulless reach the edge of the city and don't see anyone.

The Queen gives the others a moment to get into position. She then turns to those with her. "Remember. We focus on those outside. We have to get to Toriel and Asgore." She whispers and the group with her nods. She turns back to the city and begins heading into it being followed. 

Sans leads his group in from another direction even though they all have one place to go to. He knows that this is so if one is spotted and royal guard rush there then others can make it. He keeps alert for anyone that's a threat. 

A few civilians, who were out for some reason tonight, are jumped and drained by some in Sanss group before they can scream.

Sans keeps going trying to get his group to cover as much ground as possible. He'll feel like it's a success if they get a good distance into the city. He finds that they find less and less Soul monsters out. He supposes that they might have gone to bed. He knows that it is good since it means that they'll reach the goal easier. 

As the group gets closer they start to hear the sounds of fighting. They glance to each other and hurry to get to the location. They arrive, and see that a little in front of Asgores home. 

There is members of the royal guard along with Asgore fighting.

The Queen and Asgore are battling each other. She dodges an attack from the trident, and he jumps back to avoid getting stuck in purple goo spat at him.

Sanss group rushes to go help their fellow Soulless; seeing that the Soul monsters out number them. 

Not to mention a few Soulless have already been killed. 

Sans leaps onto one of them who is attacking Aqua. He knocks the Soul monster to the ground slamming his feet into the other's stomach. 

The Soul monster gasps at the hit and swings a punch at Sans.

Sans grabs the others wrist and Aqua slams a punch to the enemy's face.

The Soul monster attempts to throw Sans off while also shoving Aqua out of the way. He manages to do so. He tries to pin Sans who tries to roll out of the way. He is just about to get Sans pinned when Aqua slams into him knocking him off. He turns and summons a sword weapon slamming it into Aqua.

Sans watches as Aqua turns to dust from getting to much damage. He leaps onto the Soul monsters back and tries to snap his neck. He finds it a bit difficult as the Soul monster thrashes. So he instead wraps his arms around the others neck. He does so until the monster falls forward. He lets go but the monster turns to dust from lack of oxygen. He ignores this and hurries off to attack another Soul monster. He winces slightly as a rose petal attack slices his cheek and hand. He slams a punch to the monster. He spits the purple goo once she is down. 

The Soul monster is now stuck as Sans pounces on her neck and back. 

Out of the corner of his eye Sans sees one of the dog guards clamping down onto the face of Crystal. He thinks about leaping to her rescue, as she is tossed off to the side half of her face red with blood, but he has to leap away as spears are thrown at him. He floats a little off the ground and finds himself looking at Undyne.

Undyne puts herself between Sans and the Soul monster he had pinned with the goo. 

Sans charges and dodges to the side as Undyne thrusts a spear at him. He tries to slam into her side but she manages to stay standing. He flies back as spears shoot from underneath him. He then flies back at her once the spears are gone. He knocks her helmet off sending it flying too far for Undyne to just grab. He moves away again as she sends more spears at him.

Papyrus and Frisk are in Papyruss home, getting ready for bed, when they turn hearing the commotion going on.

"What in the world is going on?" Frisk questions then the two hurry out to go see. 

The two stop as they arrive to see the battle raging on. They see some monsters being killed on both Soul and Soulless sides. Frisks eyes are wide, and Papyrus brings a hand worriedly to cover his mouth. 

Papyrus looks for his brother and spots him as Undyne sends spears, flying from all directions, at him causing him to try to dodge them. "Sans!" He gasps his hands lowering. He starts to dash forward but Frisk and Grillby, who also came to investigate, grab him. "Let go of me! I have to save him!" He struggles trying to get out of their grasp.

"Papyrus! You need to think straight!" Frisk tells him not hiding the worry in her voice. "If you go in there you could get hurt or killed."

"I don't care!"

"You should care!" Grillby tells him. He manages to pull him back and hugs him close; Frisk letting go. "We care about you Papyrus. We don't want to see you die." 

"But Sans-" Papyrus begins only to be cut off by Grillby.

"Sans can handle himself. He's doing good." Grillby tells him as Sans does get hit in the leg, though he manages to swing a kick at Undyne with the injured leg. 

Sans did this thinking it was best to put his weight on his uninjured leg. 

Papyrus manages to get free from a burst of energy at seeing his brother hurt. He dashes down only for two Soulless monsters to jump in front of him. He skids to a stop and they leap at him to attack. He is about to summon bone attacks to attack back, when suddenly another monster slams into the two. His eyes widen in surprise as Gaster falls to the ground with the two Soulless. 

Gaster leaps back sending a Gaster blaster beam at the two. He tries to do so before they can get up. He manages it and the two tumble a bit from the blast. He turns to look at Papyrus. "Are you okay?" 

"Y-Yeah." Papyrus stutters from his shock that Gaster had saved him. "Why'd you save me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Gaster questions using bone attacks to trap the two Soulless where they are. "I know you don't like me." He explains as he is alert for any other Soulless attacking. "But I'd like to try to see if I can change that. Plus you're important to Grillby. That means that no matter what happened before you're important to me."

At this Papyrus realizes that Gaster really does care about Grillby, and now him. He takes into consideration about what Grillby had told him that they all make bad choices. He supposes that perhaps he did jump to conclusions about Gaster because of one bad choice he made. He then remembers his brother. "Sans!" He looks for him and Gaster turns to do the same. 

The two see him darting away from Undyne to try to figure out another strategy.

"I have to save my brother!" Papyrus is about to go forward only for Gaster to put an arm out. He looks to the other. 

"I can't let you just rush in there. Sans can tell that he needs to back off. See?"

Papyrus looks and indeed Sans is backing off. He also sees that another Soulless monster joins Sans to help. He backs off a little.

The small group that are watching notice the Queen of the Soulless battling Asgore. 

The Queen swipes at Asgore before slamming her body into his. She tries to knock him off of his feet as she also tries to grab onto the trident. 

Asgore tries to yank it away so that the Queen can’t grab it. He uses his foot to kick her away which works. 

The Queen hits the ground then gets to her feet after rolling a little. She glares at Asgore who glares back at her. She glances up noticing that some fire attacks have been summoned. She tense even more getting ready to dodge these attacks. 

“Give it up and surrender.” Asgore demands ready to fire his balls of fire. He stands tall like a king though the Queen also stands tall like true royalty. “Your Soulless are falling around you.” 

“They are laying down their lives for the greater good of us.” The Queen tells Asgore and launches herself at him after saying another sentence. “And even your warriors are falling!” 

Asgore sends the fireballs at her getting her in the arm and cheek leaving burn marks. He notices that she isn’t letting the pain slow her down. He swings the trident managing to hit her in the torso as the points stab into her body. 

The Queen gasps as she is struck. Her body hunching forward from it. 

Asgore swings his trident back then forward flinging the Queen to the ground where she tumbles before coming to a stop laying on the ground.


	12. Chapter twelve:

Asgore moves closer seeing that the Queen hasn’t gotten up yet. He notices her eyes snap open. 

The Queen opens her mouth causing Asgore to freeze as she begins taking his magic from him. She has decided that while it makes her vulnerable it might be her last chance to defeat the other. 

Sans and another Soulless monster, who is an orange Geko monster named Rusty, are on either side of Undyne. 

Undyne has a spear summoned in each hand as she looks from one to the other ready for them to strike. 

Sans tries to think of a way to get Undyne without getting hit again. He knows well that if he is struck down then he’ll probably be killed. His injured leg is a bit wobbly though he can manage to remain pretty stable. He lets Rusty move first as the other isn’t injured. 

Rusty charges and leaps at Undyne who swings one hand with the spear at Rusty. He tries to grab onto the spear handle. He thrusts his face forward snapping down onto Undyne’s ear fin. 

Undyne hisses slightly in pain and gives a violent throw to get Rusty off. Her ear fin is torn as a result and blood drips from it as it turns red where the blood reaches. She throws a spear at Rusty who is on the ground only for him to roll out of the way. She is jumped from behind by Sans who spits goo onto the tips of the spears in her hands. She tosses them away and swings a new spear towards her backside getting Sans in the cheek making the cut there worse. She finds that Sans tries to stay on strong. Her eyes slightly widen as she notices Sans open his mouth as if getting ready to drain her magic. She swings the spear once more only for Rusty to jump biting onto the handle of the spear. She swings her other hand with a spear now summoned in it at Rusty. She stabs him in the shoulder causing him to gasp and uses it to toss him away. Her spear coming out of his shoulder as he goes flying. 

Rusty lands on the ground right by where another Soulless uses one of Doggo’s knives to slam the punk style dog into the chest. 

Doggo’s soul ends up being hit and is turned to dust. 

Undyne notices Sans trying to wrap his arms around her neck. She thrusts the spear in her hand striking him in the torso. She uses her body to toss him away as he lets her go. 

Sans lands on the ground skidding a little. He tries to get up with the thought that he could get killed if he stays here. He shakily gets to his feet. He’ll have to use the purple goo later to try to close the wounds. He just needs to survive right now. He turns as the Queen suddenly calls out.

“SOULLESS!!!!” 

The fighting is all paused as everyone turns to where the scream came from.

Asgore is standing over the Queen who looks over all those that remain of her Soulless members. He has managed to get free of her trying to drain his magic after striking her with some fireball attacks, which caused her to take even more damage that made her realize that she probably will lose to him. He raises his trident ready to take her life though waits to see if she will tell them to surrender. He could take them alive and truly punish them for all that they have done.

The Queen, with the thoughts that she is going to die of her injuries, continues with her voice raised. “RUN!!! GET OUT OF HERE! SCATTER! SURVIVE!! I WILL MAKE SURE MY DEATH WON’T TAKE AWAY YOUR MAGIC!” 

Some of the Soulless glance to each other before hurrying off in different directions trying to get out of the city. 

One tries to drag herself away as her spine is broken though she doesn’t get far. Her bottom half of her red fox body dragging uselessly on the ground. She ends up by Crystal who is bleeding to death before her throat is bitten by lesser dog killing her. So she dusts along with Crystal who follows soon after.

Sans gets to his feet and manages to start running as does Rusty, while the Queen sends the rest of her magic to the living members even though it fully drains her causing her to dust. 

The Queen at least knows that with all of her magic left to those who are still alive will mean that they can continue on like they did before. She had to do it so that the remaining subjects of hers could live even though in the end it killed her. 

Asgore steps away seeing that the Queen has sacrificed herself for her subjects survival. He is impressed that she would do this even though neither her nor her subjects can actually feel emotions with their missing souls.

“Brother! Wait!” Papyrus tries to call after Sans running over only to skid to a stop as Sans keeps going ignoring him. “Please! Sans!” He is about to try to chase his brother when a hand is placed on his shoulder. He turns to see Gaster who is watching the direction that Sans has now disappeared down. “We have to get him! He’s hurt!”

“I am sorry Papyrus.” Gaster lowers his head closing his eyes. “Sans has decided to continue being a Soulless.” He opens his eyes only to look at the other skeleton. “While I do believe that what we did was right I know that it hurt you badly. Losing the last member of your family. Now I can really see the damage that was done. The negativity that was thrust upon you from what I had done. And for that I apologize. After all I tore your family apart when trying to deal with traitors. Yet seeing how much pain you feel about losing your brother makes me start to regret that he is a part of that group that I had to help banish.”

Papyrus lowers his head looking down to the ground. “Thank you Gaster.” He speaks a little softly though still loud enough to be heard. “I just wish Sans had decided to stay instead of leave.” 

Gaster moves his hand to around Papyrus’s shoulders in a comforting move. He lets the other lean into him and turns as Grillby comes over as well with Frisk. 

Frisk hugs Papyrus while Grillby hugs both Papyrus and Gaster.

Asgore leaves them be as he checks on how many were lost in the battle as well as checking the injuries. 

……………

After running into some thick forest Sans slows down breathing heavily. He looks back yet doesn’t see anyone. He also looks around himself though he can’t catch sight of any other remaining Soulless members. He doesn’t even know if they actually made it out or not. He sits on a rock and uses purple goo to try close some of his wounds. He makes sure that he won’t die of blood loss then he starts walking in the direction of the Soulless home. He thinks that maybe the remaining survivors may have gone there to regroup. He also is trying to think of who is left in the group that he knows of. He makes it and heads into the home that feels a bit cold and empty. He looks around until he finds a few who are trying to patch up their injuries in the room for sleep. He heads over trying to help with the patching of the wounds. 

“What are we supposed to do now?” Rusty questions finishing with his worst injury. 

Some more join though it is clear that while they managed to kill royal guard members they also lost a good amount of monsters.

“Survive.” Sans turns to Rusty. “Just like the Queen told us to do.” He turns away to look at a crystal hanging from the ceiling. “We’ll try to stay together and just survive as best as we can.” 

The others look at each other though they know that they can’t go back to try to take revenge. They can see that they have lost too many members. 

“The Queen’s magic remains inside of us. As the magic that will always be a part of us. To keep us going even without her being here for us.” One of the ones who were slower at escaping adds. “So we won’t let her sacrifice go to waist.” His words cause Sans to look to him. “We are still Soulless even without a leader. I suggest that we share this place as our home and just live our lives.” 

The others make sounds of agreement and even Sans nods to this. 

“Yes. We’ll stay away from the city and just try to find Soul monsters when we need to feed.” Sans adds in which he can tell the others think that this is a good idea. 

They all think that it is the only thing left for them to do now. They settle down to rest and try to let their wounds heal for now. They all have the understanding in their heads that they will have to lay low for now. 

The next day…

Frisk is at the edge of the city with Gaster, Grillby and Papyrus standing to bid her farewell. She believes that maybe she should head back to where the humans are for now. She knows that they need some time to heal as well as get everything settled down. 

“You sure that you don’t want to come?” Frisk looks to Papyrus as she asks her question getting a soft smile. 

“You’re a great friend Frisk. But I am going to stay here.” Papyrus informs her as she smiles back at him. “If one day Sans decides to come back I want to make sure that he will be able to find me easily.” 

Frisk nods in understanding. She gives him a hug that he returns. “I’ll miss you friend.” 

“I’ll miss you too.” Papyrus responds then Frisk pulls away from the hug as he lets her. “Good luck out there.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you guys around some day.” Frisk turns and heads off in the direction to return to the human area that she had come from. 

The three watch her go before turning to head off together. 

Gaster doesn’t mind Papyrus being a part of his and Grillby’s family. He really has started seeing the other skeleton as an honorary son. He can’t wait to give the other another sibling, or more, when he has at least one with Grillby. 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly written on my phone so hopefully I caught any autocorrects. 
> 
> I may write more with this AU that I made. Whether it be with the whole Au itself or its characters. There is a chance that I will make more stories with them. I just don’t know when yet.
> 
> To think that this all started with a drawing of an idea of what a Sans with the ability to change his form would look like. It ended up taking off from that drawing that I made for fun. The AU creating itself in my mind.
> 
> Funny thing is that I did have this partially written then I accidentally lost it. I had tried to copy something and I accidentally got rid of the rest. I only could recover a little thing about Undyne which was how she looked. I was thinking of rewriting it anyways but I lost a bunch of notes so I was starting it without those notes. 
> 
> In the end though I think it turned out good.
> 
> I hope that you have enjoyed!


End file.
